American Dragon meets the Trident Dragon
by DragonDude23
Summary: The legend of the Trident dragon has come true. As the American dragon, Jake must help his new friend learn to control his powers before evil forces try and use it for their own. Note has blood, dark themes, and swearing sometimes.
1. The Begining of a Legend

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story. All characters are from the TV show American Dragon Jake Long.

Hey to whoever's reading this, this is my first fan fiction I have written. It's based on the Tv show American Dragon Jake Long. Thanks for taking your time and reading this story ^^. I hope you enjoy it and feel free to message me or leave a review about it.

The beginning of a Legend

Long ago there was a legend that stated if the dragon with the trident tail was awoken from its slumber then there would be a great war between dragons and the Hunts clan to obtain its power, power that is strong enough to rule over both the magical world and the human world. So far the legend has proven to be false since it was written over 1000 years ago. But even if the legend was written centuries ago, it doesn't mean that it won't come true.

%%%

Our story takes place in the state of Vermont but more specifically on a boy names Dio. Dio is a 12 year old African American boy with short black hair, purple eyes and stands to be about 5 foot 6. He is an only child with a mom and a dad who have a secret that he doesn't know about. Luckily for him, it's almost time for him to find out what his parents have been hiding from him all these years.

Dio's 13th birthday was going to take place on a Friday so his parents decided that he could have the day off so that they could do a little family bonding. He was excited about hearing that because he hasn't got to spend time with his family for a while thanks to their "jobs".

It was the end of a Thursday school day and Dio was on the edge of his seat about to explode as he watched the time tick away slowly.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1" BUZZZZZZZ! "Yahooo, school is out which means I am free at least!" He said as he ran out of the classroom.

"Whoa, clam down cowboy. What's got you so excited?" One of his friends asked as he tried to catch up to him.

Dio slowed down and turned to him. "What I'm excited about is that my birthday is tomorrow and I finally get to spend time with my family. They finally got some time off from their work and they said that they would spend the whole day with me. I can't wait!"

"Well I hope you enjoy yourself. Crap I got to go to football practice. Have fun with the family and happy early birthday!" he said as he started to run off.

"Thanks I will!" After that he turned and ran out the school doors breathing in the fresh air and letting the cool breeze wash over his face. "Ahhh, nothing like fresh air to relax your body." Dio always loved the wind. He always wanted to fly up in the sky and just let the relaxing breeze take his body. But sadly he knew that wouldn't happen. The only way he'd be able to fly is if he got a jet pack or he sprouted wings but he didn't see ether one of those things happening soon. Dio shook his head out of his thoughts and made his way home. His home wasn't too far away from his school. About a 15-20 minute walk but he didn't mind. It's a good way to exercise since he spent most of his time ether play video games with his friends or training in his karate classes. He was very skilled in learning what his opponent will do next but he wasn't a very good fight. Dio didn't like to hurt people but his parents sent him to karate so he would be able to protect himself from the school bullies.

It was about 3:45 when Dio got home. His parents didn't get home until 5 so he had time to do whatever he wants without his parents knowing. But he wasn't a bad kid so all he did was run up to his room to play games until his parents got home.

%%%2 hours later

Dio looked at the clock and saw it was almost six. "Where are they? They said that they would be home early today so they wouldn't be tired for tomorrow." He said sadly to himself. "They must just be in traffic I guess, or working late again. Well I might as well get dinner started; I know that mom will probably be tired when she gets home so I'll start it for her." With that he headed down to the kitchen and was about to start cooking when he saw a note of the freezer. "Why didn't I notice this before?" He took the note down and saw that it was from his mom and dad. As he read it, it damped his mood even more.

Dear Dio,

Your father and I may not be able to get home tonight and were sorry for that. We left 40 dollars for you on the counter so order yourself whatever you want. We love you and we will see you tomorrow.

Love mom and dad.

Dio just looked at the note for a minute and then crushed it in his hand with a blank but dark look on his face. He through it in the garbage and walked back upstairs to his room where he collapsed on his bed, he pulled the shades closed and looked at the family photo that was next to his bed. "What I want is for you guys to be here for me when I need you." With that a tear ran down his face as he dozed off into his sleep.

%%%

He awoke from his slumber around 2 in the morning with a pain shooting though his head. He grabbed his head trying to try and make the pain go away when he felt something. He felt two objects on his head with a warm liquid flowing from the sides of them. With concern he got out of bed and ran to the bathroom. He flicked on the light and his eyes widened as to what he saw in the mirror. On top of his head were now two black horns that stretched from above his ears to the back of his head. Not only that but his face and clothing were covered in blood.

"What the hell happened to me!?" He couldn't believe what he was seeing. At first he thought at that someone had stabbed him but he noticed that they were defiantly coming out of his head. He tried to pull on them but that only lead to him hurting his head even more. "Ok Dio calm down, just calm down. You're going to be alright. You just lost a bit of blood, that's all. You can fix this." He tried convincing himself. He looked up to the mirror and noticed that he left bloody hand prints all over it and the counter. "I better clean up this blood before mom and dad sees it. I'll figure out what's wrong with me afterwards. " With that he stripped out of his clothing and took a nice hot shower to wash off all the blood that was on him. Once his shower was done he washed off the mirror and sink with some soapy water. After he was finished he took his blood stained clothing and his sheets down to the washing machine to get rid of it before they saw. He noticed that his parents still weren't home yet as he walked his way down to the laundry room so he figure that gave him time to figure out what the heck is wrong with him.

It was now 4 in the morning and Dio was super tired of looking online to find out if this is some disease or something but with no luck he gave up and went back to bed.

"Not even morning and something weird happens to me, I'll think of something to do when I wake up. I won't be able to have fun with my parents if I'm half asleep." He said as he dropped into his bed, soon after he was asleep again.

%%%

He awoke again to the smell of pancakes, bacon, and a knocking at his door.

"Hey birthday boy you awake yet?" a man's voice said thought the door.

"Yea I'm awake but when did you get home? And come in, it's not like my doors locked or anything." He said scratching his head only to regret that he forgot about what now rested on top of his head.

"Alright then."

With that he slowly started to see the door open and tried to pull his blankets out from under him and pull it over his head. He was just able to do so as his father walked in.

"Uh son?"

"Yea dad?"

"You want to come out from under the covers so I can see you?"

"Well I would but uhhhh…" "Crap what's a good excuse!? Think brain THINK!" he said in his head

"What It's not like your naked under there or anything."

"…" "Perfect!"

"Oh. Well this is... awkward. I'm just going to go and head down stairs now ok? I'll uh… see yah down there." And with that his father left him and closed the door.

He let out a sigh as soon as the coast was clear.

"That was too close for comfort." He looked at the clock and it was just turning 8. He yawned and stretched out his tired body. "Now to figure out how to hide these things." He looked around his room for something that would do the trick. "AaHa. This should do it." He said as he saw a Black bandana with a claw mark on it sitting on his dresser. He quickly picked it up and snuck his way into the bathroom when he almost screamed at what he saw. His midnight black hair that shined in the light was now as white as snow. He messed around with his hair trying to see if it was real. He washed it, pulled on it, and even smelled it to see if someone dyed his hair. But his hair was still white. He didn't mind it he actually like the look of it but now how is he going to explain this to his parents?

"This day just keeps on getting better." He said sarcastically with a shrug and put the bandana on his head. Just because a couple of weird things are happening right now, doesn't mean he's going to let it stop him from enjoying a day with his family. He walked down stairs and headed to the kitchen. As soon as he walked through the door his mom and dad looked at him with wide eyes.

"Dio! What happened to your hair!?" his mother screamed out.

"Relax mom. I just was board yesterday since you two didn't come home. I went to the store and bought myself some purple hair dye because I wanted to change my look. But I guess it must have been a mix up with what was inside so instead of purple it was white." "Man I'm good" he thought to himself.

"Well ok do you want me to buy you some black hair dye later?" His dad asked

"Nah that's ok. I kind of like it."

"Ok, so what's with the bandana?"

"It looks good with my hair. Now can we stop with the question and eat? I want to have some energy for our fun day."

"Alright sweet heart. What would you like first?"

"Everything I'm starving." He wouldn't be if he ate dinner last night.

They all laughed as he sat down to eat his breakfast. Afterwards he and his parents went to the beach to have some family fun. Since it was a school day they basically had the beach to themselves. They were in the water splashing and having fun for the first time in a long while. After they finished up at the beach they went bowling, mini putting then went home to play games and watch movies as a family. It was absolutely the most fun filled day he has had with his parents in a long time.

%%%

It was now 7 pm and he and his dad have just finished there dinner when his mother brought in a big cake with 13 candles on it.

"Happy birthday Dio!" they both said in union.

"Aw thanks mom and dad this was the best birthday I could have asked for." Hugging his parents in the process of saying it.

"You're welcome son. Now blow out the candles before they start to melt the cake."

He took a big breath and was about to blow out his candles but instead of wind, black flames shot out from his mouth and melted the candles. Both he and his parents were sitting there with shocked looks on their faces.

"Well.. that was unexpected." His father said breaking the silence.

"Unexpected?! What the heck was THAT?!" Dio shouted.

"Son there's something we haven't told you because we wanted to wait until you were older to hear this. Well now I think it's time we told you. Son your mother and I are both dragons which makes you to a dragon."

Dio just sat there shocked at what he heard. His parents had worried looks on their faces concerned on how he would take it. There was a minute of silence until Dio spoke up.

"So let me get this straight. You mom and I are all mythical, fire breathing dragons?"

They both nodded. Still with worried looks.

"Well… that is.. AWSOME!" Dio shouted with a big smile on his face.

Both of his parents let out a sigh of relief and gave him a happy look.

"I thought that something was seriously wrong with me but now it makes senesce. I kind of wanted to wait until tomorrow to tell you guys something to so I wouldn't have to waste today."

"What is it?" his mother asked.

"Well early this morning I woke up with a massive headache and covered in blood because these came out of my head." He said as he removed the bandana. "Also, I didn't dye my hair it just changed colour."

His parents both gasped as they say the horns on top of his head.

"Dio. Dragons aren't supposed to grow horns out of there head while in human form or change hair colour. You also said that there was blood right?" His mother asked him with a serious tone.

"Yah it hurt like hell. Wait, dragons aren't supposed to grow horns? Then is there something wrong with me?"

"I don't know but will find out soon come on were getting… you.. to." His father started but stopped for some reason.

"Dio? What's wrong with your eye?" his father asked slowly.

"What are you talking about?" Dio soon realised why his father and mother kept on looking at him with scared faces. He felt like he was crying out of his left eye but when he wiped them away he saw that it was blood.

All of a sudden he felt his body start hurting all over. His Head, his arms, his back, everything started to hurt. He collapsed on the floor in pain as his father and mother rushed over to help him.

"DIO! Dio what's wrong!?" his father said as he tried to grab him. He screamed in agony as his father touched him and he was push away from him.

Dio's body was starting to change. The skin on his right arm and hand was ripped away from the inside out leaving blood over his new claws and his deep blue scales. This also happened to his feet up to his ankles and other patches all over his body. His left wing ripped thought his shirt covered in blood and spreading it all around him as it flapped uncontrollably around. His short white hair started to grow until it was long and running down his back. He was in so much pain that he couldn't scream anymore. All he could do was gasp for air he desperately needed. The last part of his transformation was his tail. It slowly started to emerge out of his lower back but came out fast as the tip was out. With his tail out his transformation stopped part way as he was left in a pool of his own blood.

"Oh My God!" Was all his mother could say with tears running down her face.

"Dianna call an ambulance now! I'll see if he alright! GO!" he demanded he as he rushed over to Dio. She nodded and ran over to the phone.

"Dio!" he picked up his son from the pool of blood and cradled him in his arms. "Dio please speak to me Please!" he begged his son as tears ran down his cheek.

"Dad?" he said in a low and raspy voice before he started to cough up blood and starting to feel his eyes getting heavy.

"Dio, Please keep your eyes open! Stay with me! You are not going to die!"

All he could hear was muffles and grumbles now as the shadows started to creep over his eyes consuming them in darkness.

"You are the one." Was the last thing he hear before falling into total darkness.


	2. Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story (except Dio). All characters are from the TV show American Dragon Jake Long.

Hey readers. Here's the second chapter and it's a long one. I hope you enjoy it and more is on the way soon.^^

Meetings

Jake long awakes his Saturday morning tired as ever. Jake was now 15 and going to high school. It would have been great if Rotwood didn't transfer to his high school to teach them. Jake thought his life was going to be much easier now that both the Hunts clan and the Dark Dragon were out of his hair, but life was even harder now then his old mid school life. Yesterday was one of the worst days of it.

Jake woke up late again, which in turn made him late for his first class, P.E. His teacher isn't such a nice guy in the morning so Jake ended up doing laps around the gym until he couldn't stand anymore. By lunch time Jake was dead tired and didn`t pay attention to where he was going and feel down the stair, only to bump into Brad and send him flying into the girls washroom. Brad was pissed and ended up shoving Jake into a small locker. When Mr. I mean Professor Rotwood class came around Jake found himself a one way trip to detention for falling asleep during class. Jake was forced to write out "I will not fall asleep in Professor Rotwood's class again" 300 times before he was allowed to leave. This resulted in Jake being late to dragon train and gramps was not to light on the punishment. Jake was to do remedial task for his grandpa. Wash his clothing, sweep the floors, and even clean the toilet with his tongue. Jake didn't finish until 7 which made him late for his curfew. He rushed home as fast as he could, only to see his dad waiting for him at the front steps. He was grounded big time for being late and getting a phone call from Professor Rotwood saying he fell asleep in class again. Jake was not allowed to go skateboarding or see his friends for a week. Talk about a bad Friday.

Jake rose out of bed and got dressed. He walked down stairs to get breakfast and get started on the mountain of homework he had, since he was grounded and such. Before he could even sit down at the table, his phone rang. As soon as he put the phone up to his ear he immediately retracted the phone away. It was gramps and he did not sound happy.

"JAKE! GET TO GRANDPAS SHOP NOW! DRAGON EMERGENCY!"

"Aw man!" was all he could as he slumped his way out of the house and made his way to G shop.

He arrived about 10 minutes later and came running in though the shop door.

"Gramps! I'm here what's the emergency? Trolls, Goblins, Chang?"

"No. The dragon council has request to see you right now. We must leave for Draco Island right away."

"Ugh. Was that really it? I haven't even had breakfast yet and I'm still tired from yesterday."

"Kid this is very important." Fu dog said as he came up from behind gramps. "The council said that it involved an old legend and said that you have to be there."

"But why me? Why do I have to be there?"

"That we don't know but will find out soon enough. Come on let's get a move on before were late."

"Fu dogs right. We do not want to upset the council. Come young dragon, Fu dog has made a portal potion." With that Gramps and Fu made their way to the back of the shop were the portal was ready to be used.

"At least we don't have to take that elevator again." Jake said with a smile.

"Oh, No. This portal doesn't lead us to Draco Island. It's just a short cut to the elevator."

"Aw man." Was last thing Jake said as he stepped into the portal.

%%%

Dio awoke to find himself floating in a sea of darkness. He couldn't see anything as he looked around.

"Where am I? What happened to me? The last thing I remember was feeling all that pain then passing out. Wait. Oh my god, I'm dead aren't I!?" He started to panic as he tried to move around to find an exit.

"No my child, you are not dead." A man's voice said coming from nowhere.

"What? Who's there? Show yourself!" With that a shape started to form out of nowhere. After it was done appearing, Dio now found himself looking into a mirror just a bit bigger then himself. But instead of his own reflection he saw a shadowy version of himself.

"Wh.. Who are you?"

"I am you. And you are me. We are both the same person. I've just been lying dormant for all these years." The figure replied.

"What do you mean? Where am I and how did I get here?"

"It's just as I said. I am you just as you are me. Think of it as were two sides to the same coin. As for where you are, you are deep inside you subconscious mind. Your body to quite a punishment after your true dragon powers started to awaken."

"What do you mean after my true powers awaken? I want answers! How do I get out of here and back to reality!? Dio was starting to get mad.

"Sorry but you're not leaving here." The figure said with a grin.

"And why's that?"

"Because as we speak, I am taking over this body and making it my own."

"What! There is no way I'm letting you do that!"

"It's not like you have a choice. I mean look at yourself." He said as he faded from the mirror so that Dio could look at himself.

Dio's body was in the form he remembered he was in as he passed out. His feet were now dragon feet all the way up to his shins now. Other scales could be seen and felt in patches all over his body. His right arm was covered in deep blue scales and 4 black claws. At his elbow now was another black horn that stoke out of his arm. On his left shoulder was a big blue wing that looked like it could retract down to a smaller size. On his lower back now stuck out a big long tail but at the tip of it was what looked to be a sliver trident. It looked like a crown but still had trident fetchers to it. He finally looked up to his face to see that his hair has grown a lot longer. His horns have grown to be much bigger as well. His ears were now pointed and a bit longer the before. He opened his mouth and saw that his teeth have gotten a lot more sharper and his canines have grown to be bigger and both the top and bottom of his mouth.

"So you like what I've done with your body?" The voice said again.

"I look like a freak! Change me back! NOW! And stop hiding in the mirror and fight me!" Dio said as he smash the mirror into pieces.

"Sorry but that only way for you to go back to normal is for you to force it back. But with the energy you have now, you couldn't even force one scale back." He said with a laugh. "And as to where I am, why don't you look for yourself."

Dio looked up to see a shatter piece of glass about the size of a hand slowly make it pass his face. Dio's face was shocked to what he was looking at. His left eye was now a bright amber gold colour and his pulped was now slit. The amber looked like it was flaming with and evil look to it.

"You see. I am now you." Dio now found that he couldn't control his mouth for a second as it was moving on its own as the voice talked to him. "Well inside you is more like it. But it doesn't matter, because soon this body will be mine." He said laughing again.

"No!" Dio said and shaking his head back and forth. "No, Get out of my body!"

"Hahaha wha..? What are you doing?! Stop it! Dame you're more persistent then I though! You're actually forcing me out!" The voice said angrily. "Fine then! Have it your way! But when you least expect it, I'll steal this body right out from under you. You hear me?! I will have this body!" The voice slowly died down before it was nothing.

Dio may have solved one problem for now but he still has another problem at hand.

"I really need to get out of here before he tries to take me over again. But how do I leave?"

As soon as Dio said that I bright light appeared behind him.

"Well I guess that answers my question." He said as he walked over to the light.

%%%

Dio now awoke to find himself inside some sort of white room. He had and I.V. sticking out of his left hand and most of his body was wrapped up in bandages. He also had a bandage over his left eye so he couldn't see out of it. Dio turned his head and saw his mother and father talking to a doctor who was a dragon.

"Tell us doctor. Will our son be alright?" His mother asked with worry in her voice.

"Well, his body has suffered a massive amount of blood loss. Some of his internal organs are damaged as well because they only were partially transformed but we apply a potion that changed them back to his human form. As for the rest of his body, none of the potion we used could change him ether into a dragon or back to human. I'm afraid he's stuck like that until he can control his powers. "

"Well, when will he walk up?"

The doctor looked over and saw Dio trying to move around. "I think he awake now."

Both of Dio's parents turned and ran back over to the bed.

"Dio!" His mom said as she rested he hand on Dio's cheek. "Oh thank god you're alright."

"How do you feel son?" His father asked.

Dio tried to sit up but that resulted in him grunting in pain. He still manages to push himself up enough so that he's sitting up right.

"I could be better." Giving a small chuckle to lighten their moods. "Where am I and what happened to me?"

"You're at a hospital on Draco Island. As for what happened to you we don't know exactly."

"What a great way to end my birthday. I found out that I'm a dragon and the next thing you know I'm on an Island that has dragons on it." He said with a small smile.

"Speaking of dragons. How do you feel with your new dragon parts?" His mother asked.

"I don't know." Dio tries to move his feet and arm around to see how they would feel but his movement was limited because of the bandages. "I guess it doesn't feel that different from my old body. I just can't move my tail." He said looking how towards it.

He tried to focus on moving his tail but all he could do was wage it back and forth on the bed.

"Hey look I did it."

"That's great Dio but you shouldn't be moving around too much. You just get some rest and you'll be up and moving in no time." His father said patting his head.

"Alright." He said as he lied back down.

"Will be here when you walk up, ok. We love you." His mom said.

"Love you too." With that he closed his eye and after a couple of minutes he was asleep. But unknown to his parents he wasn't really asleep he just faked it. "There is no way in hell I'm going to sleep right now! I am not going back to that place again." He said in his head. Dio's ear twitched as he heard the door to his room open.

"Ah Mr. and Miss. Heart, how is your son doing?" the voice said.

"Consoler Adam? What are you doing here?" His father said.

"I am here because this concerns your son. May I talk with you outside?"

"Alright." His mother said as all of them walked outside the room and closed the door. For some reason Dio ears could still hear what they were saying as if they were in the room still. But it did sound like they were trying to whisper to one another.

"It appears an old legend has come true. Your son is the Trident dragon." The voice said.

"The Trident dragon? What's that?" his father asked.

"The Trident dragon is a dragon with powers beyond any magical creature in existences. If it were to fall into the wrong hands then it could mean the end of both the magical world and the human world."

"How do you know our son is this dragon and who would want to use his powers?"

"We know he's the dragon by his tail. The blade on the end of it looks like a Trident and no other dragon has one like it. As for who would try and use his powers, we believe that Hunts clan would use them to destroy our world."

"But that's impossible. All of the Hunts clan members were wiped out! There's no way that they could be alive!" His mother said angrily.

"True, but every legend we've read so far has come true and this one states that there will a battle between the Hunts clan and dragons and we cannot risk the chance of that happening."

"What do you plan on doing?"

"We are going to keep your son on this island. Forever. I'm sorry but it's for his own good."

With that Dio tuned out of the conversation and started to think in his head.

"What! They're going to keep me on this island forever, just because they think I'm this Trident dragon?! No way in hell I'm staying here! I have my own life to live and I'm not going to sit by and watch them take that away from me!" With that he started to rise from his bed once more and tried to get up. He pulled out the I.V. and swung his legs over the bed side and tried to stand up. Since his body still hasn't recovered yet he ended up falling to the floor. Luckily his parents didn't hear him fall as they were now yelling at the man. Dio slowly mad his way up off the ground and tried to balance on his new feet. It was a little hard but he got the hang of it after a couple of steps. He looked out the window and saw that he was about 3 floors up off the ground. "Well I guess this is the only way out of here." Dio said as he walked back looking around for any other exit. He grabbed one of the chairs his parents were sitting in and through it at the window. The window smashed and he jumped on the ledge of the window looking down to find a way to get to the ground. His parents came rushing back in the room with the man only to gasp at what he was doing.

"Dio! What are you doing?! Come back in here right now!" His father yelled at him.

"No! I heard what you said and I'm not staying on this island for the rest of my life!"

The man just laughed at what Dio was trying to do.

"Boy do you really think you can escape from here? Were 3 floors up from the ground and you can't jump down in your condition or fly with only one wing. Why don't you come back in here so we can talk?" the man motioned his body slowly towards Dio and reached out his hand for him to take it.

"Sorry old man but I am not staying here. And besides who needs to fly when you have claws." With that Dio jumped off the ledge and used his claws to slide his way down to the ground. Once he reached the ground he started to sprint away from the hospital.

"Why do they never listen to what I say? You two stay here. I must catch him before he finds a way off of Draco Island." Adam said as he turned into a dragon and made his way out the window.

"But what about his condition!? He's in no shape to be out like that! And what happens when we do find him? How will we be able to catch him without hurting him?" his father asked the man.

"Don't worry about that now. The guards that I'll have sent out will have tranquilizers on them so we won't hurt him. Just stay here." He said as he started to fly away in the same direction as Dio.

"Oh Dio. What have you gotten yourself into?" his mother asked to no one.

%%%

The elevator pop out of the ground and the doors opened slowly. Jake was the first one to step out of the elevator then Gramps and Fu.

"Ugh. I'll never get use to that elevator. Who's idea was this in the first place?" Jake asked as he was still dizzy from the ride.

"That's not important right now. We must make our way to the council hall." Gramps stated.

"I still don't know what's the 911's about. I mean what else could be the problem here. The Hunts clans gone, the Dark Dragons trap. What else could be so important that they would need me to-." Jake was cut off by someone running into him making him and the person fall down.

"Ow! Hey man watch where you're going!" Jake blurted out as he got up. "Whoa. Dude what's up with the bandages?" Jake said as he examined him.

"You have to help me!" the boy pleaded. "This guy wants to keep me on this island for the rest of my life because of some legend or something! Please I need hel-Ahh!" the boy feel back down to the ground clutching his side. The bandages were starting to turn red and drip blood from them.

"Young one, you are hurt badly! We need to get you to the hospital. Jake, help me with him." Gramps motioned for Jake to help him up. But as soon as he got to his feet he pushed Jake and gramps away.

"NO! I just came from there and I'm not going back! That's where that man was. I need to get out of here!" The boy yelled at Jake and gramps.

"What man? Who's trying to get you?" Jake asked.

"I don't know. I think his name was Councillor Adam." The boy answered weakly.

Gramps just stood there for a moment and was about to say something until he hear wings flapping above them. He and Jake looked up to see 2 dragon guards with guns and Councillor Adam.

"American Dragon, stop that boy! He cannot leave this island!" Councillor Adam demanded.

Jake turned his attention back to the boy who was now running away towards the beach. Jake hesitated for a moment but he turn into his red dragon form and went after the boy. Gramps did the same as he picked up Fu to follow Jake.

By the time they caught up with the boy they were already at the beach line. The boy was now bleeding badly and was exhausted. Jake, Gramps, Councillor Adam and the 2 dragon guards where now surrounding the boy.

"Look boy there's nowhere for you to run. You're bleeding badly and you need medical attention. Just give up and come with us." Councillor Adam said as he man his way closer to him.

"For the last time, I am not going with you and I am not staying on this island! I'll fight you with what strength I have left in order to escape from here!" The boy shouted as he took a defence stance.

"All right then. Have it you way. Guards! Trank him." As he commanded the two guards raised their guns and fired at the boy. The boy saw it coming and caught the two darts in midair. He through them back at the guards and hit his mark. Both of the guard dropped and completely passed out.

The turned around and dashed towards and caught Adam off by surprise. By the time Adam could do anything it was too late. The boy used his left palm and hit Adam directly in the chest, knocking the wind out of him and sending him flying back into a tree. He hit the ground with a loud thud and blacked out.

The boy turned his attention towards Jake and gramps who were astonished by what he has done. It all went by so fast. He shouldn't even be able to move that much in his condition.

"Whoa. This guy got some mad skill, but not as mad as the American Dragon." Jake said as he jumped towards the boy.

Jake managed to jump onto of the boy but he was thrown off by the boy from a kick to the stomach. Jake recovered and used his tail to try and trip him but he caught his tail and swung him around before letting him go in the air. Jake opened his wings and flipped back around to face him.

"You're not too bad of a fighter kid, but let's see how you can handle a little dragon fire." Jake took a deep breath and shot out a fireball. The boy sucked in as well but nothing came out and the fire ball hit him.

"Ha, how'd ya like that?"

When the smoked cleared Jake could see that he blocked the flame with his right arm. The bandages that once covered his arm were now burned away to reveal deep blue scales. His scales didn't even look like they were affected by the blast what's so ever.

"Is that all…..you got?" The boy said taking very deep breaths. It was obvious to both of them that he was completely drained of energy. He didn't even look like he could stand up anymore.

The boy fell to his knees and clutched his abdomen again. The bandages that were once white were now completely soaking with blood. He coughed violently and blood started to come out of his mouth. Jake now saw that he couldn't continue and landed a couple of feet in front of him.

"Look dude. It's over. If you keep on fighting then you're going to die. We need to get you hospital." Jake said as he slowly walked over to him.

The boy looked up at Jake before collapsing to the side. His eye was only opened half way but Jake could still see that it was dark and cloudy. Jake picked him up bridal style before turning around to talk to gramps that was checking on Councillor Adam and the 2 guards.

"Yo G! I'm going to take him to the hospital. You look after the councillor alright." Jake said as he started to take off.

Jake was about half way to the hospital before he checked on the boy again. The boy condition was getting worse by the minute. More blood was leaking from his side and mouth and his breathing was now getting slow and shallow.

"Hey. You have to stay awake now ya hear? Once we get you to the hospital you'll be alright so keep that eye open." Jake said as he started to pick up speed.

The boy looked up to make eye contact with Jake. His vision was blurred and he could barely keep himself awake. He looked back down before he said something to Jake.

"Why?...Why are you helping me?" the boy said in a shallow voice.

"Because, your hurt badly and you need medical attention. I'm not just going to let you die. Besides you put up a pretty good fight. I would hate to see you go without fighting you again." Jake said with a chuckle.

The boy gave a light smile as well. He probably would have laugh too if he had the strength to.

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"I never got your name. I won't know who to thank for saving me if I don't know there name."

"I guess you're right. Well I'm known as the American Dragon, but my name is Jake long."

"Thank you… Jake."

"Don't thank me yet. I still haven't got you to the hospital yet. We should be there in another minute so hang tight." Jake said as he lowered himself to the ground more as the hospital came in view.

"Hey. I just realised that I don't know your name yet. Would you mind telling it to me?" Jake asked.

"My name is Dio… Dio Heart."

"Well don't worry. You're going to be alright. The hospital is right there."

"That's…good." Dio said slowly as he began to fall victim to the darkness once again, leaving him to hear muffled voices and a cold feeling that spread though his body before it faded and left him to nothing.


	3. Explanation

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story (except Dio). All characters are from the TV show American Dragon Jake Long.

Hey readers, sorry I haven't updated in a while I had a lot of homework to do since it's the end of the year and everything but now I have time to write again ^^. Also I kind of messed up on the spacing the last couple of times so this time ill fix it for sure. Thanks again and enjoy.

Explanations

It has been 2 hours since the fight and Dio still hasn't left the E.R.. His parents along with Jake, Gramps, and Fu were in the waiting area with a lot of tension in the air. The only reason why Jake, Gramps, And Fu were there with them was because Councillor Adam had said so until he was able to speak with them after he called a council meeting. As Jake waited he was starting to wonder just what the big deal about Dio was. He has never seen a dragon like that before. Maybe it was a magical disease of some sort and Councillor Adam didn't want him to spread the virus to anyone else. But soon Jake was pulled out of his thoughts as soon as he heard the doors to the waiting room open up to reveal Councillor Adam once again. He had bandages wrapped around his head and his left arm was in a sling. Apparently Dio had given him a concussion and dislocated his left arm. As soon as he stepped into the room Dio's parents rushed up to him with very angry looks on their faces.

"What did you do to our son!?" Dio's father yelled at him almost looking as if to punch him.

"You said you wouldn't hurt him but now he's 10 times worse than he was before!?" Dio's mother said holding back tears.

"Mr. and Miss. Heart please CALM DOWN!" Adam said with a booming voice.

"We did not do anything to harm your son. His condition worsened as he tried to escape from us. I'm sure he will recover, just give the doctors some time." He said calmly

"But it's been almost 2 hours since he went in that room. What if he doesn't make it?" said now breaking down in tears.

"Dianna please calm down. Councillor Adam said that he would be fine. We just have to trust him." Mr. Heart said comforting his wife.

As Miss. Heart calmed down the dragon doctor from earlier on came into the room. Dio's father helped his wife sit back down before making his way over to the doctor.

"Doctor, please tell me that our son is alright." Mr. Heart said with worry in his voice.

"We were able to stabilize his condition once again. He managed to reopen some of the wounds he had earlier but we restitched them. The reason why we took long was because as we were working on him, we found out that he has a miraculous healing power. By the time we were done with all the stitching most of his body already healed itself. We ran some test to see what was causing it but we couldn't find anything, but back to the main topic. Dio will be alright. Right now he is resting in the in the room Councillor Adam has assigned for him." The Doctor exclaimed

"What do you mean the room that he was assigned to?" Dio's father asked

"I assigned him to be in a room where he can't escape again. The room has no windows and only one exit. The room is also reinforced with unicorn horn so he won't be leaving anytime soon." Adam answered.

"Alright I see your reasoning for it but may we see our son now?"

"I'm sorry but no one is allowed to see him right now. Besides you 2 haven't gotten any sleep for the time since Dio first entered this hospital. I would think it be best that you rest up. Afterwards you may see him."

"What! No I want to see my baby boy right now! I'm not going anywhere unti-"

"Dianna calm down!" Dio's father yelled cutting off his wife.

"I think Councillor Adam is right. We've been very stressed lately and we haven't slept since we arrived here. I think it's best if we rest up."

"But, but….. alright." said sadly.

Mr. Heart walked over to his wife and helped her out of her seat. They started to walk slowly out of the waiting area until Mr. Heart stopped and turned his head towards Councillor Adam.

"Just thought I let you know that Dio is not staying on this island and I'll make sure of it." He said coldly before stepping out the door.

Adam sighed and started to rub his temple with his good arm and talk to himself in a low whisper voice. Gramps thought it was time to find out what exactly was going on around here so he got up out of his seat and mad his way towards Adam.

"Councillor Adam. Would you mind telling us what happened with that boy?" He asked him.

"Well I guess you deserve to know since you're involved in it now. Yesterday was this boys 13th birthday and also the time he obtained his dragon powers. But unlike most young dragons, his dragon form started to take over his body, leaving him in the state you saw. After he arrived here the doctors called the council about this boy and how they have never seen anything like this. They explained everything to us and that's when they mentioned his tail. Apparently after we searched the archives, we found out that this boy is the legendary Trident Dragon. The Trident Dragon is the most powerful magical being in the world and most people would do anything to get their hands on that kind of power. So the council decide that it would be best that the boy was to stay on Draco Island for his own protection. Somehow he found out about this and tried to escape and you know the rest from there." Adam explained.

"This is most troublesome indeed. Councillor, may I see the information about the Trident Dragon?" Gramps asked.

"We were going to have you come and see them anyways. You may know more about it them we do. Come, let us go." Adam said making his way to the door.

"Ehem! Uh what about us?" Jake said getting their attention.

"Ah yes I almost forgot about you. You and Fu dog are to watch over the boy and make sure that he doesn't try and escape again. We will return in a while. That is all." Adam answered as he and Gramps walked out of the room.

"Aw man! I have to sit around and watch this kid until they come back? Ugh! This day cannot get any worse." Jake said as he got up and started to walk down the hall.

"Well look at the bright side kid. At least its only sitting around and watching some kid. Didn't you say that you needed a break before?" Fu said as he walked beside Jake.

"Fu, what I mean by break is hanging out with Trix and Spud. Not just sitting around and making sure someone doesn't escape again."

"Trust me kid, it could have been much worse than just this. Remember yesterday?"

As Jake thought back to all the misery he experienced it sent shivers up and down his spine.

"Yea, never mind. I'd rather take guard duty than go through all that again. Come on lets go." Jake said as he picked up the pace of his walking.

"Hey, wait up! I'm a 600 year old dog remember? I don't move as fast as I used to." Fu yelled as he chased after Jake.

%%%

"Dio~." A voice called out in a taunting tone.

"Dio~. It's time to wake up~."

Dio slowly opened his eyes to find himself back in the dark void but this time the mirror was already there and the shadowy figure too.

"Uhhh. What happened? Why am I back here?" Dio said while he tried to regain his senses.

"Well, the reason why your back here is because you used up all your energy and cuz I felt like bring you here again." He shadow said with a little bit of a giggle.

"How am I even still alive after all I went through? Shouldn't I be dead?"

"Oh yea I have to thank you for that. You just saved me a lot of time."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, since you nearly destroyed this body I had to use some of my powers to repair it."

"And how does that help you?"

"Well, let me put it this way. The more damage this body takes, the more I gain control of it. I use my dark powers to infect your body to make it more suitable for my dark being. Sure you may heal fast but this body will soon reject your soul and accept mine instead." The shadow said as he started to make his way out of the mirror.

"What! Oh Hell NO! You keep your dark powers out of my body! I'm not going to let you take control of it! You hear me!? And stop saying well, it's getting annoying." Dio shouted at him.

"Well~, I'm not going to stop and there's nothing you can do about. I will take over this body. And you'll never know when it's coming. Muhahahaha!" He laughed as he made his way closer to Dio.

"Stay away from me! Don't come any closer!" Dio said as he tried to back away from him.

The shadow just kept on laughing and coming closer to Dio until he was right up in his face.

"Why don't I show you what it's like to have dark being inside your soul?"

With that shadow started to turn into a mist and enter Dio's body through his mouth and nose. Dio tried his best to get away from it but he felt like his body was starting to get heavier and heavier. As soon as all of the mist was inside of him, Dio couldn't move his body at all. His insides felt like they were burning up and being stabbed at constantly. All Dio could do was cry from the amount of pain he was feeling.

"Hahahaha. What's wrong Dio? Don't like the feeling? Don't worry it will all be over soon. All you have to do is give in to the darkness and let me take over. Then all this pain will go away." The shadow said using Dio's body to talk again.

"N…..N..NO! I..I'm not going…t..to let you….take me over!" Dio tried to say getting past all the pain.

"Fine then, let's see you force me out again."

Dio felt his body burn up more and more with each passing second. If he doesn't do something soon then he knew that he was going to black out.

Dio focused with what energy he had left to do the same thing he did before. Soon Dio felt his body start to cool down little bit by little bit until he felt normal again. The mist left his body though his mouth and made the shadowy figure once again.

"Well done. I'm surprised that you had it in you." He said and started to clap slowly. "But it looks like you won't be able to do that again. Lucky for you, I don't have much energy left ether so it looks like you safe. For now." He finished as he started to make his way back to the mirror.

Dio had his hands on his knees and was panting really fast. He looked up to see the shadow go back into the mirror before it disappeared in the darkness.

Dio felt like he was about to black out but then a blinding light overcame his vision and a warm feeling spread throughout his body.

%%%

Dio's eye snapped open and darted around the room. (His left eye is still covered by the bandage) After he was aware of his surrounding he started to relax again. He knew he was now back in the real world and away from that place. He felt sweet running down his head and face and tried to wipe it away with his hand but found he couldn't.

He looked down and saw that both his hands and his feet had metal cuffs locked tightly around them. He tried to move them but as soon as he tried the cuffs started to glow green and he felt his energy being zapped away.

After a few more attempts he gave up and lied his body back down on the bed.

"Well this is great. I'm trapped here and I can't move. Ugh, now how am I going to escape?" he said to himself.

"You don't." a voice said from no were.

"Wha? Who said that!?" he said as he looked around the room.

A second after he said that a small dog jumped up on the bed between his legs.

"I did." It replied

"Who are you and where am I?" "Why do I keep finding myself asking this question?" he said in head.

"Well my names Fu Dog but you can call me Fu. I'm a friend of Jakes, as for where you're back at the hospital."

"Great." He said sarcastically. "Can you at least undo these cuffs? There really irritating." He asked.

"Sorry, no can do. Jake and I are supposed to make sure that you don't escape again. Also I don't have the key." Fu replied as he made his way off the bed.

"Ugh. This sucks! I just want to do something. I've been awake for like 5 minutes and I'm already board."

"Well sorry kid, there's not much I can do for you. Jake will be back soon with some food so just wait."

Dio just sighed and stared up at the ceiling and waited for Jake to arrive like Fu said. He said nothing more to Fu as he just sat there reading some magazines.

The silence wasn't broken until he heard the door start to unlock. After about 3 clicks the door slowly opened and in stepped Jake. In his hands were about 4 bags of chips, 3 cans of pop, and a couple chocolate bars. He used his back to close the door and made his way over to the table that was next to Fu.

"Hey Fu I got some stuff." He looked over to Dio as saw that he was awake. "Oh hey, you're awake."

"Nooo, I'm just sleeping with my eyes opened." He replied sarcastically cold to him.

"Uhh Ok." Jake said as he started to sit down.

Dio just sighed. "Sorry. I'm just a bit ticked off that I'm stuck here again. I didn't mean to be mean to you."

"It's ok, I can see why." Jake said as he reached for a bag of chips. "You want some?" He offered.

"Well yes and no. Yes because I haven't eaten anything since I got here and no because I can't move my arms." He said as he looked down at his wrists.

"Well I could put some in your mouth…if you want." Jake said slowly.

"Nooo thanks you. I don't like to be feed by others. It's just a little weird." Dio said.

"Well there isn't any other way for you to eat other than me or Fu feeding you." Jake said as he started to eat some chips. "And I don't think you want Fu feeding you."

"Hey!" Fu said throwing some chips at Jake.

Dio was trying to think of another way until he felt his tail start to move back and forth.

"Hey, why don't I just use my tail to eat some?" he said as he struggled and slowly lifted it up in the air.

"That would work if you didn't have that big trident at the end of your tail." Fu pointed out.

"Ugh, your right. I wish my tail could have like a claw at the end of it so I could pick up stuff." Dio said giving a small sigh.

A couple seconds after he said that his tail started to glow bright with a blinding golden light. Jake, Fu and Dio shut their eyes tightly until the light slowly started to die down. When the gang looked back at the tail its shaped changed. Instead of a trident, Dio's tail was now a 3 pronged silver claw.

"How did you do that?" Jake asked him as he examined his tail.

"I don't know? I just pictured my tail to be something like that in my head and now it is." Dio said as he started to open and close the claws. "It's like using a crane machine you see in arcades."

Dio maneuvered his tail until it was over to the bag of chips on the table. He lowered his claws too fast and accidentally broke the table in half.

"Whoops. It looks like my tails more strong then I though haha." Dio tried to laugh but it soon stopped after Jake and Fu gave him a freaked out look. Dio clear his throat. "Sorry."

"Maybe you shouldn't use your tail anymore. " Jake said as he started to pick up the items that fell on the floor.

"Good idea." Dio was about to put his tail back down but then he just got an idea. Dio carefully moved his tail over the end of the cuff on his left hand and brought it down with the same force he used on the table. The cuff shattered and Dio's hand was now free.

Jake and Fu looked over to him to see what he did.

"Dude!? What are you doing?!" Jake asked as he dropped the stuff he had picked up.

"What? I'm just getting rid of that cuff so I can eat. I'm not trying to escape." Dio confirmed as his tail started to change back to its trident shape. This time with less light.

"Alright but no more tail. Got it?" Jake said as he picked up a bag of chips and passed it over to Dio.

"Ok." Dio opened the bag of chips and began to scarf them down. After he was finished he placed the bag on the desk beside his bed and turned his attention back to Jake and Fu.

"So… um… do you guys want to talk?" Dio questioned.

"Uh ok. About what?" Jake answered.

"I don't know? Why not we introduce our self's properly?"

"I guess. Well my names Jake Long. I'm the protector of all magical creatures that live in the NYC. I'm more known as The American Dragon." Jake said with a smirk on his face.

"You already know my name kid. I just help Jake whenever he need its." Fu said. "Now what about you?"

"My real name is Diablo Heart, but I prefer to be called Dio. I've lived in Vermont my whole life with my mom and dad. I also just found out two things about my life. One is that I'm a dragon and two is that I'm some Legendary Trident dragon or something?"

"Yeah we heard about it from Councillor Adam. Speaking of which, I wonder what's taking him and Gramps so long." Jake wondered as he opened another bag of chips.

Fu looked up at the clock that was hanging on the wall to see that they have been watching over Dio for 3 hours.

"He should be back soon. We'll just have to sit tight until he comes back." Fu said opening his magazine again.

Dio sighed and started to scratch at the cuff that was around his right arm. It dug into his scales and made it very irritating for him to bear.

"Jake can I please break off this other cuffs? It's really starting to hurt my skin er I mean scales." Dio asked correcting himself.

"Sorry but you agreed that you wouldn't use you tail anymore. You'll just have to deal with it until Councillor Adam comes back." Jake said with and apologetic look on his face. Jake could tell that Dio was in pain as he saw how tight the cuffs were around his hand and feet.

"Please Jake I can't take it anymore! It hurts to much! I promise I won't try anything funny or use my tail again. Please." Dio begged.

"Alright fine. Just don't break anything else ok."

"Thank you!"

Dio proceeded to changing his tail back into the 3 pronged claw. This time it wasn't as flashy as it simple glowed a dull amber colour and changed shape again.

After the change was done, Dio carefully broke his two ankle cuffs before moving up to his hand. Dio thought that he was pretty used to this by now so he didn't pay as much attention to this one as he did the rest.

As he broke the last cuff he accidentally went a little too far over and made a big gash in his wrist.

"Owwwww!" Dio yelled as he gripped his hand trying to stop the bleeding.

"Dio are you alright?" Jake asked as he rushed over to Dio. "This is why I didn't want you to use your tail again."

"Sorry. But at least the pain is going away." Dio said giving his best fake smile.

"Let me see your hand."

Jake grabbed his hand to see how much damage he's done to it. To his surprise he saw that the cut had a dark glow around it and started to close up. He thought back to what the doctor said about Dio's healing power, he didn't figure that it would heal that fast though.

"Wow, I guess those powers of your sure are handy huh?"

"Yea I guess." Dio said grimly as he remembered what the shadow said about his body. He needs to be more careful.

"Since that's over with, how about we go back to talking?" Jake asked.

"Huh? Oh, yea sure." Dio said as snapped out of his thoughts.

%%%

Hours pass as Jake and Dio started to talk about stuff they like and dislike. They had a lot more in common than they thought they would. Turns out that both of them love to skateboard, have a lot of responsibility's, and like to just chill with friends. Jake got into talking about how his mythology teacher and how wrong he was about the magical world. He told him how he thought dragon scales glowed in the dark and smelled like lavender. Dio just could help but laugh at how stupid that sounded.

"What kind of moron thinks of that kind of stuff!" He said still laugh.

"I know right!" Jake said laughing along with him.

"Oh that's too good!" he said wiping a tear away from his eye. "Hey, Jake?"

"Yea?"

"How much longer do you think we need to stay in this room for? Talking with you was great but I'm really starting to get bored now. Didn't Fu say that you grandpa should be back soon?"

"Yea your right. I really don't know what's taking him so long. It's been like 5 hours since we first entered into this room." Jake said as he looked at the clock. "Yo Fu? What's keepin gramps?"

Fu dog was sound asleep on the chair with a magazine over his face. Jake just rolled his eyes at how he can even sleep like that.

"Well I guess will just have to wait a bit more."

"Ugh! I've been here for like 2 days with nothing to do, I'm not going to waste another minute in this hot box." Dio said as he made his way off the bed and to the door.

"Uh Dio, I don't think you can get the door open. It's locked with 3 heavy duty locks and reinforced with unicorn horn. Beside I'm supposed to make sure you don't escape."

"But Jaaaaake, I neeeeedddd to go outside! I'm going to die in this room if I stay here. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!" Dio begged on his knees.

"Dio, No! I can't let you out of here. Gramps and Councillor Adam will be back soon just sit down and wait." Jake said.

"Well some dumb door isn't going to stop me!" he said as he rushed to the door grabbing the handle. He pulled with all the strength he had, even put his feet to the wall to pull on it but that door wasn't going to open anytime soon. Or so he thought.

Unaware to Dio, on the other side of the door was Councillor Adam and Gramps just undoing the locks to make their way in. As soon as the last lock was unlocked the door swung opened and Dio went flying across the room, crashing into the bed and fell on the floor upside down with his feet and tail over his head. (You know like you see in cartoons all the time, also his eyes are swirls)

"Uhhhh, everything hurts." Dio moaned out.

"What is the meaning of this?! You were support to watch him and make sure he didn't try and escape again!" Adam yelled out at Jake. "How did he get the cuffs off?! They were made of unicorn horn and sphinx hair!"

"Well to answer all your question and statements, let me sum it up for you." Jake said with a cocky attitude.

"A. Dio was getting tired of being in this room and tried to get the door open. I just let him cuz I knew he couldn't open it. B. I was watching him. C. He didn't try and escape the entire time I was here. And D. he broke off the cuffs with his tail." Jake answered but then realised something. "Wait. Those cuffs were unicorn horn and sphinx hair?"

"Yes. I guess his tail is even stronger then unicorn horn. Figure he would." Adam said as he made his way toward the still dazed Dio. "Dio the council has come to an agreement. We decided that we won't keep you on this island if-"

Dio immediately snapped out of the daze and jumped up to his feet.

"Really?! That's awesome! Yeahhhhhh!" He shouted as he jumped for joy.

"I wasn't finished talking yet!" Adam shouted at Dio. Dio stopped jumping and gave his attention back to Adam.

"Now as I was saying. We decided that we won't keep you on this island if you pass the 3 dragon test. If you do pass them than you are free to go, but if you don't then you must stay on this island."

Dio's mood just turned from happy to depressed. If he fail the tests than he would be stuck here forever. Dio however, was not going to let this keep him down.

"Alright fine, bring on the tests!"

"No, not now Dio. You are to inexperienced to even pass one test. That is why Master Lou Shi suggested that we test you later after you have learned to use your powers. He also suggested that you shall train under him and the American Dragon during this time." Adam said

"What!" Both Dio and Jake blurted out.

Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold the phone! Are you telling me that I have to train him and protect the magical world at the same time?!" Jake asked.

"Yes young dragon. It is your duty to protect and handle and magical problem in American and since Dio is from Vermont, means you must take responsibility for him." Gramps answered.

"But G, my life is already hectic enough as it is with Dragon train, school, and my stoical life! I don't even think I'll have time to help him. Even if I did how long will it be for?"

"The time that we have given you to train Dio is 1 year. On this day, he will return to the island and take the tests." Adam said.

"Uh we may have a slight problem with that." Dio said as he crossed his arms. "I live in Vermont and Jake lives In New York, how do you expect me to make trips back and forth for Jake to train me?"

"We have already thought about that. During this time, you shall move to New York and stay with Jake and his family until it is time for you to return."

"What!" they both said in union again.

"But what about my mom and dad?! And my school and ,and-"

"Your parents said its fine for you to move to New York for your training and they said that they will transfer you to Jakes school. Everything is covered." Adam said cutting him off.

Dio just sighed and scratched his head. "Well I guess nothing can be done about it. Sorry Jake."

Jake sighed as well. "It's fine. It's not your fault anyways."

"Good. With that settled you may go home and pack what you need and leave tomorrow. Your parents are waiting at the lobby for you. And you Jake may head home as well and notify your parents about Dio." Adam said as he made his way out the door.

"Well you heard the man. I'm going to go now. I'll see yea tomorrow Jake." Dio said as he walked to the door.

"Yea I guess. Later." Jake said as he waved goodbye.

After Dio was gone, Jake sighed once again before walk to the door with gramps.

"Come young dragon, let us go home and relax." Gramps said.

"Yea I can't wait to get home and sleep. Surprisingly just sitting around and watching Dio takes a lot out of you." Jake said with a bit of a laugh as he and gramps left.

Back in the room Fu dog was still sleeping in the chair with the magazine over his face. Not even disturbed but all that just went on. He woke up seconds later from his own snoring to find himself all alone in the room.

"Wha? Where did everybody go?" he said as he made his way out the door to see Jake and Gramps at the end of the hall.

"Hey! Wait for me!" he said as he ran after them.

%%%

Hope you enjoyed. Leave a comment below if you want to.


	4. The New Kid in Town Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story (except Dio). All characters are from the TV show American Dragon Jake Long.

Hey readers, I got some more time to write so here's part 1 to the next chapter. It's kinda short but I'll make part 2 longer, sorry. Oh and thanks for your reviews they really help boost my confidence ^^.

The New Kid in Town Part 1

Dio rushes down the hall following the lines on the floor until he reached the main lobby. His mother and father were waiting there patiently until they saw him walk through the doors. They rushed up and gave him the biggest hug they could without crushing him. They were so relieved that Dio was safe and sound after that little misunderstanding. Once they parted from the hug, Dio started to ask questions about what's going to happen to him once he moves to New York. They explain that he would have to learn to control his powers and how to fight against foe. They told him a few other things as they left the hospital to head home and relax with what time they have left as a family.

It was late and getting home was a bit difficult with Dio in his half human, half dragon state. Once they arrived at the subway (since they took the elevator home), Dio's parents transformed into their dragon forms. Dio's father was a big dark blue dragon with a light yellow underbelly. His hair at the top of his head was short black spikes that ran down his back and parted half way before it continued to the end of his tail. He had 2 sets of big blue wings on his back with a light blue lining on the outside. Dio's mother was a medium sized, light purple dragon with a grey underbelly. Her hair was long and followed down her back to the end of her tail. She had no wings but could still fly with her snake like body.

Dio got a ride on his father's back since he couldn't fly yet. His home was a good 20 minutes away from the subway so as they were flying he got to look over the city and fell the wind flow through his hair. It was like a dream come true for him. He always wanted to fly like this and one day he would.

Once they arrived at the house, they reverted back to their human forms and entered through the back door. The house was the same as they left it the day of Dio's birthday. The cake still melted on the kitchen table. The wall still had the burn mark on it. The dried blood still all over the floor and walls. The kitchen was a complete mess! They all worked together to clean up the mess they left and had a little fun while doing it. Dio's father through a wet sponge at Dio only to miss him and slap his wife right in the face. She was not pleased. She took the wet towel she had and started to chase and whip both Dio and her husband around the house. After they gave up they had a little laugh and continued to clean until the kitchen was spotless. By the time they finished it was already 10 o'clock and Dio was starting to get tired. He decided that he would pack everything in the morning and just get ready for bed now.

Dio took a shower and removed all the bandages that were wrapped around his arm, legs and torso. He decided to leave the one over his eye since it still hurt for some reason. After he was done, he slipped into just pajama pants since he couldn't get a top over his wing without ether ripping the top, or hurting his wing.

He jumped into his bed on his back to immediately jump right back up with a yelp. He somehow within the time span of 5 seconds he managed to forget about his wing and tail and ended up crushing them as he jumped into bed. He decided to sleep on his right side since it had not wing on it and moved his tail to hang off the bed so he wouldn't cut himself on the sharp trident as he slept.

Just as Dio was about to turn off his light his mother and father stepped into his room to wish him a good night sleep. His mother kissed his forehead and his father ruffled his hair before saying "We love you" and leave Dio to sleep.

Once they were out of the room, Dio hit the lights and gave a big yawn before closing his eye and drift off to a comfortable sleep.

%%% During the same time.

Jake, Gramps, and Fu left Draco Island to head home and prepare for Dio's arrival tomorrow. Jake parted ways with Gramps and Fu at the subway station to he headed home to tell his family about Dio.

Once he arrived home he walks through the front door to meet two very angry adults waiting for him at the door. Jake left this morning without tell anyone where he was going. Truth be told, he didn't even know ether.

Jake explained to his parents about what happened on the island and about how Dio was going to live with them for a year until it was time for him to take the 3 dragon tests that would determine if he had to stay on the island or not. His parents understood but looked worried having Dio living with them, since he was the most powerful magical being and everything.

After all that was settled Jake went up to his room to sleep this day away. He was super tired from what all that happened today and wanted nothing more to then rest his body. Even though he still had work to do, he would deal with it tomorrow. He was just too tired to care about it and fell asleep minutes later.

%%% Time skip

Dio awoke early in the morning before his parents since he couldn't sleep all that well. His wing kept on getting in the way of him to get into a comfortable position and walking him up whenever he rolled on to it. Since he couldn't get back to sleep he decided to stay up and try to find a way to fix his little wing problem.

Dio had no idea of how to get rid of his wing or move it as a matter of fact. He tried to forces on basic movement first. After a while Dio was able to open and close his wing with ease. He learned to curl it around his body like a cloak and even give little gust of wind with a flap of his wing. Now came the hard part. Dio tried all he could to get rid of his wing and have his back, back to normal. After of what seemed like an hour, he gave up until he remembered something. He remembered that he transformed his tail by thinking of what it would look like in his head. So why not try it with his wing too.

Dio pictured himself without wing on his back and focused on only that image. He started to feel a tingling sensation on his back for a few minutes until it stopped. Once Dio opened his eye he found out that his wing was not gone, but it shrunk down to a smaller size. His wing now stretched out a little bit past his shoulder and looked like a little devils wing.

Dio was disappointed that it wasn't fully gone but hey he'll take what he can get.

Dio looked at the clock to see he was up for 3 hours trying to hide his wing and only had 2 more until it was time for him to officially wake up. So he thought he might as well pack his stuff and get some more sleep until it was time.

It took him 40 minutes to find everything he thinks he would need up in New York. His skateboard, his laptop, his favorite video games, you know the stuff a person would bring with them if they were going away for a long time. He left his stuff by his door and jumped back into bed. To his surprise, he could lie down on his back now without any problems. Well except for his tail which was now awkwardly placed between his legs but he didn't care. Dio closed his eye and went back to sleep for what time he could until he would need to wake up and leave for New York.

%%%

"Dio~." A soft voice called out. "Dio, it's time to get up."

"Ugh, what time is it?" Dio said opening up his eye to see his mother.

"It 8 dear, I see you've already packed everything you need so come down stairs and eat breakfast." She said as she left the room.

Dio got up and stretched his tired body. He got up and rummaged through what clothing he had left in his closet to find something that would cover up his dragon parts.

He found black hoody, a pair of dark blue baggy jeans, some bandages, and some big purple headphones. He wrapped the bandage around all the parts of his body that had scales on it just in case if it was really hot and he needed to take off the sweater. He used most of it on his right arm and feet. Once he was done, he put on his sweater and tucked his long hair down the back of it and left two long thick stands out of the side to make it look cool. He put of his baggy jeans that just covered his feet but he still needed something to cover them fully. He used his tail as a belt and wrapped it waste with some of it hanging over to the side since he didn't want to get stabbed by his trident. Lastly he put on the headphones to cover up his ears and make it look like his horns were part of the head phones. Once that was done he left his room to feed his now growling stomach.

"Hey son did you sleep well?" his father asked him at the table.

"I guess. My wing kept on walking me up so I learned how to shrink it down so it wouldn't bug me." Dio said as he took his seat.

"That's grate! Oh and what's up with the bandages? I though you didn't have to wear then anymore?"

"I put them on just in case if I get too hot and need to take off my sweater. I may look like I've been in a big accident but it's the only way hide my dragon parts for now. Oh and the one that's over my eye still kinda hurts so I'm going to leave it on until it stops."

"Alright, If you say so."

"Hey boys, how would you two like some breakfast?" Dio mother said as she walked in with 2 big plates of food.

"Wow! French toast, crapes, eggs, bacon, sausages! Why did you make so much food?" Dio ask looking at his buffet of food.

"Well since you won't be living with us for a while I thought I make this breakfast one to remember."

"Wow thanks mom! You're the best!"

Dio and his family ate away at the feast of breakfasts with happy similes and laughter. Once they were finished, Dio ran back up to his room to grab his stuff and leave. On his way out the door he noticed something wasn't right with his walking. He looked down to see that his feet still didn't have shoes on.

"Oh yea I forgot. He dad do you have anything that can go over my feet? All my shoes are too small now and even if I did get them on my toe claws would rip right through them."

"Hm. Let me check." Dio's dad said as he looked through the closet. "Ah, ha! These should do the trick." He said as he pulled out a pair of big hiking boots.

Dio slipped them on his feet and to his surprise they fit and were actually comfy. But as soon as he talk his first step he fell right on his face.

"Dio are you alright?" his father asked helping him up.

"Yea, I'm fine. I guess that since I've been walking on my toes this entire time my feet aren't comfortable with walking flat foot."

"Yea it gets a little uncomfortable walking flat foot with dragon feet but you'll learn how."

"I guess." Dio tried to take a couple more steps and finally got his balance back. It still felt weird walking like this but he'll have to deal with it for now.

"Come on you guys! We have to get to the subway station before the train leaves!" his mother shouted from the car.

"Alright were coming! Come on Dio we got to go." His dad said grabbing his bag and heading out the door.

"Mmk." Dio said as he took one last look at his living room before closing the door and stubble to the car.

The car ride didn't last that long as the subway station came into view. His mother parked the car and just as the all got out his father's phone rang.

"Hello?... Speaking….What?! But-…. But I need to take my son to-…" he gave a big sigh. "Fine were on our way." He said as he closed the phone and put it back in his pocket.

"Who was that dad?"

"Work and they need me and your mother right now."

"What! But what about Dio? We were support to go with him to New York to make sure he gets there safe." Dio's mother said angrily.

"I know hun but they said that it's a code red emergence and need us like now. I'm sorry but we have to go."

Dio's mother sighed and looked over to Dio. "I'm so sorry Dio, but we need to go. You'll have to go to New York by yourself." She said with a sad smile.

Dio looked down at the ground with his hood casting a shadow over his eyes. "But why do you have to go?" he started to clench his hand into a fist. "Why can't you be with me? Why do you always have to go?" A small tear made his way down his face and to the ground. "Why? Why? Why do you always put your stupid jobs first before me!?" he said shouting at his parents. "Why do I always have to be alone!? Why do I have to deal with everything by myself!? Why do I need to suffer like this!?" He yelled as tears now ran like a stream down his face.

"Dio were sor-"

"NO!" Dio shouted as he cut off his mother. "I don't want to hear I'm sorry anymore from you two! I want you two to be there when I need you! I…I…" Dio couldn't finish because of all the tears.

"Dio were so sorry. We truly are. We know that you've been alone a lot because of us and were so sorry. We love you so much and we hate to see you in pain. Please no more tears." His mother said softly as she tried to hug Dio but she was pushed away.

"Don't touch me! Just go away! Go to your jobs were your actually wanted! Just leave me alone!" he said as he grabbed his stuff and ran away from his parents.

"Dio wait!" his father cried out but Dio was long gone.

"Were awful parents. We left Dio alone so much and didn't even notice how it was affecting him. He always had a smile on his face. But I guess was just a cover for what he really felt like." Dio's mother said as looked down at the ground.

They stood there for a minute in silence before Dio's father spoke.

"We should get going."

She just gave a nod as they got back in the car and drove off.

%%%

Dio ran through the crowd of people bumping into strangers trying to find his way to the right subway train. Once he saw the train that would take him to New York, he got in and tried to find himself and empty car. He just wanted to be alone right now. He didn't want to see or hear anyone.

Once he found an empty car he took a seat and through his stuff under his chair. He brought his legs up to his chest and cried quietly to himself.

"Why?" he said in a low whisper. "Why do they always do this?"

He kept on crying for a while until he found himself getting very sleepy. He thought it would be best to doze off since he wouldn't get to New York for 3 hours. He pulled out his phone and set an alarm for 12:30 and picked up his stuff to hold on to just in case someone tried to steal it. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eye and slowly drifted off to sleep.

%%%

Sorry for the short chapter, I'm kinda busy right now with school stuff but ill try and update this story as soon as I can. Thank for reading ^^. Leave a comment if you want.


	5. The New Kid in Town Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story (except Dio). All characters are from the TV show American Dragon Jake Long.

" means talking

' means thinking

Hey readers here's part 2. I hope you all enjoy ^^.

The New Kid in Town Part 2

"Well, well, well look who's back."

Dio opened his eye and saw he was once again back in the void of his mind. Dio just stood there facing the mirror with his hood up and darkening his face.

"Aw. What's wrong? Did something happen?" Shadow asked mockingly.

"…" Dio said noting.

"Oh I see. Trying to give me the silent treatment huh?" he said as he stepped out of the mirror. "Are you upset because of your parents?" Dio flinched at his last remark but still remained silent as he came closer. "Maybe your parents don't love you as much as you thought? Maybe the just kept you around to clean the house or maybe just to torcher you?"

"Shut up." Dio said quietly.

"They never loved you. They only used you. You're nothing to them."

"Shut up." Dio said a bit louder.

Shadow kept on walking closer to Dio until he was right in front of them. "Face it Dio. You're all alone in this world. No one cares for you. No one loves you. Not even your par-"

Dio lashed out his right hand and grabbed shadow buy his neck, cutting off what he was about to say and lifted him up in the air. Dio raised his head but all Shadow could see was his eye, glowing a bright purple colour that pierced though his dark soul. He didn't know it but his body was actually shuddering from fear.

"I told you to shut up." Dio said coldly as he tighten his grip on his neck. "I don't want to hear anything about them right now. If you piss me off anymore then ill rip out your tongue and shove it down your throat. Got it?" Shadow nodded his head as best as he could. "Good. Now get the hell out of my sight. "

Dio then dropped him on the ground. He quickly back away from Dio with a feared look on his face. He has never felt afraid of anything before in his life. He didn't think that this little kid would be capable of something like this. He got up fast and ran back into the mirror and disappeared into the shadows.

Dio sighed and sat down in the middle of the darkness with his knees to his chest. He figured if he wanted to be alone, his mind was the best place to be. He sat there for what seemed like ages just thinking until he hear a quiet beeping. 'What's that' he thought until the beeping kept on getting louder and louder. It hurt his ears and started to give him a massive headache since his hearing was much better now. He cupped his ears to try and tune out the beeping but it just wouldn't stop. He opened his eye to see a small glimmer of light appear and grow closer and closer to him until it consumed him.

%%%

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Huh? Wha?" Dio moaned as he was awoken by a loud beeping. He noticed it was his phone and turned it off to look at the time.

"Stupid alarm." He gave a small sigh. "At least I should be at the station in 20 minutes or so." He said to himself.

He looked around to notice that his car was still empty and very little light was shining through the windows. 'Must be in a tunnel' he thought.

About a minute later light returned to the car and Dio decided to look out the window to see if there's anything interesting around. He saw some sky scrapers, the statue of liberty, and a couple of cool looking cars but nothing else peeked his attention. A little while after his sight seeing a voice came over the intercom.

"Now arriving at New York station." A female voice said.

Dio rose from his seat, grabbed his stuff and made his way down to the first level of the train to the doors. On his way down the stairs Dio lost his footing and fell the rest of the way down.

"Ugh. Stupid feet! I got to learn how to walk on them better." He said as he got up and grabbed his stuff.

The train slowed to a stop and the doors to his car opened slowly. Dio made his way out past the crowd of people and out the nearest exit. As soon as he was outside he pulled out a piece of paper that he had a name on it. It read "Cannel Street Electronics". He had no idea where this place was so he found a taxi and hoped that the driver knew where it was.

"Hey Kid where would you like to go?" the driver asked as Dio got in.

"Uh do you know where Cannel Street Electronics is?"

"That run down place? Yea I know where it is. Why would you want to go there? No one shops there."

"My friends Grandpa owns that place. I was going to meet him there."

"Suit yourself." The driver said as he started to drive off.

%%%

It was a good 20 minute drive around the city and Dio got to see what everyday life in a car was like in New York City. Stop and go, stop and go, stop and go over and over and over again. Once he reached his destination he grabbed his stuff and put it on the side walk.

"Thanks for the drive." Dio said as he handed the man his money through the front window.

"Anytime kid." He said as he rolled up the window and drove off.

Dio stood outside the store for a moment before walking in to find no one around.

"Hello? Anybody here?" He asked as he made his way to the front desk. As he got closer he heard rattling of bottles and a man yelling something in another language from the back of the store. He slowly made his way past the purple drapes that separated the front from the back to see Fu on the ground laughing, an angery Chinese man, and a pink dragon with an empty bottle in his hand.

"JAKE! What has grandpa told you about drinking potion without permission?!" Gramps yelled out.

"It's not my fault G! Fu said it would help me concentrate more but it did this!" Jake said as he gestured to himself.

"Oh boy, sorry kid. It looks like I gave you the wrong potion. That one you drank changes a dragons scales to a lighter colour. But I didn't think it would be this light!" Fu said as he broke down in more laughter.

"FU!" Jake yelled as he jumped at the dog. He rolled around with him until he ended up at Dio's feet.

"Umm Hiya?" Dio gave a little wave.

"Oh you're here young one. Well welcome to New York. I am Lou Shi but you may call me Gramps. I shall be your Dragon master for your time here." Gramps said as he stepped over Jake and Fu.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you." Giving a respectful bow as he said it.

"Hey dude. How's it goin?" Jake said as he got up off the ground.

"Good I guess. I would ask you the same but I think I already know."

"Yea I guess you saw our little fight huh?"

"Kinda hard to miss a big pink lizards don't yea think?" He said with a laugh.

"Ha, ha very funny. Fu can you make a potion to turn me back to normal?"

"Sure it will only take a minute." Fu said as he made his way further back into the shop.

Gramps looked around before he questioned Dio. "Young one, where are your parents. I was notified that they would be coming with you."

Dio looked down at the ground. "They had a more "important" madder to attend to." He said blankly but emphasized important.

Gramps knew that something happened and decided to drop the subject. "Well at least you made it here safe. Jake was just finishing dragon training for today so he can show you around."

"Alright."

Fu made his way back into the room and handed Jake a blue potion. Jake drank it down and his scales reverted back to his crimson red colour.

"That's more like it." Jake said as he dragoned down and turned to Dio. "Well since I'm done for today, how about we head to my house to grab something to eat?"

"Sure." Dio said as he made his way to the front. Jake was about to join him but Gramps pulled on his jacket. He whispered in a low to him. "Jake I want you to keep an eye on him. Something happened and he doesn't seem to be in a good mode. Try and cheer him up."

"You don't have to do that." Dio said from the front of the store. Jake and Gramps came to the front of the store.

"How did you hear what I said to Jake?" Gramps asked.

Dio pulled down his hood and took off his head phone and pulled back his hair to show them his ears. "My hearing is advanced now. I could hear you like you were right in front of me. Also I'm fine. I'm just a little bummed out that my parents couldn't come that's all. "

Gramps looked at his ears and his horns on his head. "Can you not control hiding your dragon parts?"

"No I can't. My feet and right arm are full dragon along with the horns, ears, tail and wing under my sweeter. The only part I managed to control was my wing but I only shrink it down." He said and gestured to all his parts.

Jake looked at his right arm and saw a lump at the elbow. "What's that?" he pointed at his arm.

Dio looked down at where Jake was pointing to. "Oh that. It's another horn that sticks out of my elbow. I managed to wrap it up with bandage but if I take of my sweeter then I'll have to keep my arm straight to hide it."

Gramps thought of something that could help with this problem. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." He said as he made his way to the back.

Dio looked at Jake with a 'what's he doing' look on his face. Jake just shrugged. Gramps can back in the room a couple minute later with 2 small containers in each hand. He walked up and handed them both to Dio.

"I have given you special ointments to help with you horn problem. The one in you left hand will shrink you horns to a smaller size. The one in your right hand will change the colour of the horns on your head to white so they blend in with your hair. Apply them once you walk up and it should last you till the end of the day."

"Hey thanks. This will total help me." Dio said with a sincere smile. Gramps gave a small node.

"Alright, if that's everything let's get going. I'm starving." Jake said as he opened the door.

Dio gave a small laugh. "Ok let's go." He put the ointments in his bag and slung it over his shoulder. "Thanks for having me." He said as he put on his hood and left with Jake.

%%%

Jake and Dio walked to Jake's house which was not too far away from the shop. They reached the house about 15 minutes later and made their way up the stairs, but Dio stopped midway.

Jake turned. "Hey what's wrong?"

"Are you sure your parents are ok with having me here? I mean I don't want to intrude or anything."

"Dude its fine. My parents are really nice. Trust me, you'll be fine."

Dio nodded and continued up the stairs behind Jake. Jake opened the door and they both stepped inside.

"Mom! Dad! He's here!" Jake called out. Soon after a man with brown hair and glasses stepped into the hall followed by a black haired Asian woman.

"Hey Jakearoo! Is this the boy? The man asked. Jake nodded. "Well it's nice to meet you. Do yah have a name?"

"My names Dio, uhh Dio Hearts. It's nice to meet you sir." Dio said nervously.

"Oh you don't have to call me sir. Call me John or Mr. Long."

"Al- alright." He said still nervous. Jakes mom walked up beside he husband.

"Hello Dio it's nice to meet you." She said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you to uhh."

She gave a small giggle. "Just call me Susan or Miss Long." Dio nodded. "Well you must be tired from you trip here. How would you like something to eat?" Susan asked.

"That would sound great but I do have a small favor to ask you."

"And what would that be?"

"Would it be ok if I made you guys lunch?" Susan just stood there with a questionable look on her face. "It's just that I know it's a lot for you guys to take me in so suddenly and I want to show my gratefulness buy making you all my special lunch."

"Well… ok. If you really want to."

"Thank you very much."

Dio then put his bag down out of the way and took of his boots. Susan and John were both surprised when they saw his feet wrapped in bandages and much different from a normal foot.

"Dio, what happened to your feet?" John asked

"Well this is one of the main reasons why I'm here. I can't control hiding my dragon parts so Jake and Lou Shi are going to train me."

"Oh I see. Is it just your feet?"

"Well no. its better if I just show you." Dio then proceeded to taking of his sweeter to show them the bandages that covered his body. (He's wearing a black muscle top because of his wing and so he doesn't get hot.) Dio then explained all about what happened up until now.

"It seems like you had a rough week there Dio." John said in a cheery tone to try and lighten the mood.

"Yea but it's fine. I'm sure with Jake's help I'll be back to normal in no time." Dio said with a big smile. "Now, how about the lunch I promised you all?" Susan nodded and showed Dio the kitchen and everything that he could use. Within 10 minute, the Long house started to smell like a 5 star restaurant. Once Dio was done cooking he brought everyone there food. They couldn't even tell what it was but it smelled delicious. Jake was the first one to take a bite.

"Oh… my god. This is amazing!" Jake said as he began to dig into his meal. Susan and John had the same reaction as Jake did when they took a bite of their food.

"Dio this is amazing! How did you learn to cook like this?" Susan asked

"Well I was left home alone a lot so I had plenty of experience in the kitchen. I started to make my own recipes for things whenever I got bored."

"Well you're going to have to show me some of these recipes young man."

"Alright." He replied with a big smile. He then picked up his own plate and sat down at the table and ate as well. Once Jake and Dio were done, Jake showed Dio his room and where he would be sleeping during his stay. Dio unpacked some of his stuff and pulled out the ointments that Gramps had given him. He thought he might as well test them to see how good they worked.

He began with his elbow horn, applying a small amount to it. Within minutes the horn was now a nub at the end of his elbow. He then did the same with his horns. They only shrunk down about half way and were still visible to the eye. He opened up the second ointment and put some on his short horns. They started to turn from black to grey and grey to white. They were almost invisible now in his spiky hair but he could still feel them on his head.

After about an hour a chilling in the room Jake decided to hang out with Trix and Spud. He asked his dad to see if he was allowed but he only said yes because Dio wanted to go outside as well. Jake called them up and said to meet at the skate park in 15 minutes. Jake and Dio then grabbed their boards and made their way outside. Dio took an extra minute to put on his boots and sweeter back on before leaving the house.

%%%

As they made their way to the skate park, Dio kept on falling off his board. He couldn't balance with his feet flat footed so he decided to walk the rest of the way while Jake slowed his pace on his board.

They arrived at the skate park to find it empty except for and a African American girl with two puffs on her head and cargo pants and a boy with a winter hat on with a yo-yo.

"Hey yo Jakey, how's it goin." The girl asked.

"Yea you were like gone all day yesterday." The boy added.

"I had some dragon business to take care of. Speaking of which, guys I want you to meet Dio. He'll be staying at my place for a while until he can learn to control his dragon powers." Jake said

"You're a dragon too?" The boy asked. Dio just nodded. "Aw man that is so cool! I wish I had dragon powers or something along the lines of that. Oh maybe I could be a wizard and be like ZZZZZ CIPOW POW BOOOM!" The boy said adding sound effects.

"Spud will you knock it off!" The girl said as she smacked him upside the head. "Sorry about him, he tends to wonder off in his own imagination sometimes."

"It's ok, I do that sometimes too." He said chuckling a bit.

"Well my names Trixie but you can call me Trix. This boy here is Spud."

"Well it's nice to meet you."

"Yo are we gonna talk or are we gonna shred?" Jake said impatiently.

"Alright yall let's see whatcha got." Trixie said as she grabbed her board and made her way to the nearest ramp along with Spud.

"Jake I think I should sit this one out."

"What? Why?"

"I can't skate with my feet in these boots."

"Then take them off."

"What if someone sees me?"

"Dude like no one's here. I think you'll be fine."

Dio thought about it for a moment. "Well ok if you say so."

Dio took off his boots and jumped back on his board. To his surprise, he had more balance standing on his dragon feet then he did with his normal ones. He then followed Jake to the ramp that Trixie and Spud were on and started to do tricks.

"Ooo boy you got some skills." Trixie called out to Dio as she skated past him.

"Thanks, you're not too bad yourself."

They continued to skate board for a couple of hours until they decided that it was time to part ways. They all said their goodbyes and made their way home. Jake and Dio arrived home just around 8 and it was time for them to eat their dinner. Upon entering the kitchen Dio spotted a little girl sitting at the table. She had pig tails and was wearing a pink skirt. She looked to be about 10 years old.

She looked over at Dio. "Hello. Who are you?"

"Hello. My names Dio, I'm a friend of Jake's." he said giving a nice smile

"My names Haley. I'm Jake's little, smarter, better sister. It's nice to meet you."

Jake growled at his sister. "Haley, for once can you not compare yourself to me?"

"That's pretty hard Jake, since I am better at most things then you." She said and gave a giggle.

Dio just gave a chuckle. "She sounds lovely."

"Define lovely. Because if it means that she's an annoying little sister then you hit the nail on the head." Jake said as he took a seat.

"Alright you guy's no more fighting. Dinners ready. Oh and before you ask you father got a call from work and had to go in so he won't be back until later on." Susan said as she placed plates of food in front of them.

"Thank you for the food." They all said and started to eat.

%%%

Once they were done Dio and Jake headed up to his room to place some games before bed. The play for an hour and a half before Jake's mom came in the room and said it was time for bed. Dio and Jake put on PJ's and brushed their teeth before the crawled into their beds. Jake was in his own and Dio was in one the brought in from the shoe room (1) next to Jake's bed. Dio was about to drift off to sleep until he heard Jake rise up out of bed and said "Oh Crap!"

"What?"

"I completely forgot about the homework I had! I'm so dead tomorrow!" Jake exclaimed as he looked through his back pack by his desk.

"What subject is it in?"

"Math and I completely suck at it!"

"Here let me see it." Dio said as he got out of bed and walked over to Jake. Jake handed him the big booklet of work and watched Dio skim through it.

"23, pie, the cylinder is bigger by 3.27 meters, the triangles are the same, 468cm, because the fence on the left is lower by 3/4th of an inch, x to the power of 17, 67, 89, 1809 mm, 12, A2+B2=C2, 9 and sum of the age difference is 29." Dio said as he flipped through the pages of the booklet.

Jake just stood there in awe. "How do you know all that stuff?"

"Jake, have you ever wondered why a 13 year old is in the same grade as you?"

Jake just shook his head. He completely forgot about Dio's age.

"Well ever since I was little, I was abnormally smarter than all the rest of the kids. My parents took me to this place to give me a test to see how smart I was. Apparently I have the same IQ of a nuclear physicist if not more. I was given the choice to go to university when I was 10 but I decided that I would just move up a couple of grades instead. I didn't want my life to be all work and no play."

"Wow. I guess you and Spud are the same then. He's really smart too but he hides it by acting silly. Believe it or not but he said the exact same thing you just said." Jake said as he started to grab out a pencil from his back pack.

"I knew something was up with him."

"Yea. Hey thanks for helping me with my homework. You're a life saver." Jake said as he began to fill in the answers.

"No problem. You showed me an awesome time today even when-… never mind but anyways you cheered me up. This is the least I could do for you." Dio said looking a bit gloomy.

Jake noticed this and wanted to ask what's wrong but at the same time he didn't want to make him feel bad. He decided that it would be best to see if he wanted to talk about it later. He continued to fill in the answers with Dio's help and was finished within 5 minutes. After Jake was done, he put his homework in his bag and jumped back into bed. Dio did the same.

Jake gave a big yawn. "Good night Dio."

"Night Jake."

With that they both laid their heads back and dozed off to sleep for tomorrow was Dio first day at his new school.

%%%

That's the end of this chapter. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed ^^.

(1) I referred to the Shoe room from Season 1 episode 6 Troll Sitting.

Thanks again and leave a comment in a review if you want ^^.


	6. New School, New problems

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story (except Dio). All characters are from the TV show American Dragon Jake Long.

" Talking

' Thinking

Hey guys I'm back ^^! I just finished all exams so I'm free for the summah! I would like to thank you all for the reviews and apologize for the wait. This chapter has a bit of blood and swearing in it so be warned. Hope you enjoy this chapter ^^.

New School, New problems

It was 7 o'clock on a Monday morning. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining and the alarm clock was going off.

Jake's loud alarm clock woke Dio from his peaceful sleep with its constant beeping. Dio stuffed his head under his pillow with a groan. He tried to drown out the sound but his sensitive hearing wouldn't allow it. Dio, knowing that he had no choice, got up out of his nice warm bed and walked around Jake's to hit the alarm clock to shut it off.

"Ugh. Stupid hearing. I just wanted 5 more minutes of sleep but nooooo. You had to be all like 'I'm going to give you a headache until you shut of the alarm sound'." Dio complain to himself. Dio was not a morning person. He gave a big yawn and looked over to see Jake, lying sound asleep in his bed, not disturbed by the alarm whatsoever. He looked down over Jake and shook his shoulder.

"Jake. Jake walk up, we got to go to school." Jake just mumbled and turned his body to face away from Dio. "Come on Jake walk up." He got no response this time. "Alright you asked for it." Dio moved his hand away from his shoulder and flicked his left ear. Jake's eyes shot open with a giant "OWWWWW!"

Dio stumbled backwards surprised by Jake's reaction to a tiny flick. Jake then turned his head and glared daggers at Dio.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Jake yelled while cupping his ear.

"What? I just gave you a light flick. I didn't think it would even hurt you!"

"Don't you know that dragons are sensitive behind the left ear?! That's where all the nerves are!"

"No I didn't! I just learned I was a dragon 3 days ago so I don't know much about being a one! And will you stop yelling, my ears are really sensitive remember?!" Dio shot back at Jake holding his hands to his ears. Jake was about to open his mouth again but the door to his room swung open and in stepped Jake's little sister, Haley.

"Will you two keep in down! Your yelling woke me up! And I don't even have to go to school today so quit you're bickering and let me sleep!" Haley yelled at both the boys before slamming the door.

Jake and Dio sat in silence for a minute before Dio spoke up. "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I just wanted to get you up so we wouldn't be late for school."

"It's ok and I'm sorry for yelling at you. Just promise me that you won't do that again."

"I promise."

Jake and Dio got up and stretched out their bodies. Jake went into the bathroom in his room to change and Dio went to the one in the hall. Dio changed his bandages to new fresh ones and applied the ointment to his horns. Once they took effect, Dio put on a dark purple muscle top and baggy black jeans. He tied his tail around his waist again to look like a belt and returned to Jake's room. When he entered the room, Jake was putting on his signature red jacket with a dark green t-shirt underneath. He was wearing long blue jeans and a belt with a dragon as the buckle. Once both Dio and Jake were dressed, they headed down stairs to get some breakfast.

They entered the kitchen to see Susan standing by the stove cooking and John sitting at the table with coffee and his newspaper.

"Hey boys, did you sleep well?" John asked looking up from his paper.

"I guess." They both answered as they sat at the table.

"What were you two yelling about up there?" Susan asked when she brought over their breakfast.

"Oh I woke Jake up by flicking his ear. I didn't know dragons were so sensitive there so Jake got mad and started to yell at me. Since my hearing is much better now it hurt when he yelled so I yelled back at him to be quite." Dio started

"Then Haley barged into my room and yelled at both of use to shut up because we woke her from her oh so need sleep." Jake finished as he rolled his eyes at the last part. "Dio and I made up so everything's good now."

"Ok if you say so." She said as she turned to go back to the stove.

They began to eat their breakfast Susan cooked for them. About half way through the meal John asked another question. "So Dio, are you excited about going to Jake's school?"

"I guess I am but I'm kind of afraid of what people may think of me when they see the bandages and my white hair. It's not really normal for the new kid coming to school looking like a mummy." Dio said giving a light laugh.

"Well at least you have Jake and his friends to help you."

"Yea I'm glad I meet Trixie and Spud. They're really awesome friends and it will be fun to hang out with them." Dio said with a smile.

"Trix and Spud always are friendly to new people. I can tell they already like you." Jake said as he finished his breakfast.

"Thanks Jake."

"No problem." Jake put his dishes in the sink and looked at the time. "Yo Dio, we got to go if we want to make it."

"Alright just let me put my dishes in the sink and grab my stuff."

Dio finished his food and put the dishes in the sink. He ran upstairs and grabbed his black backpack and a new sweeter. He quickly put on the dark blue sweeter and ran downstairs towards the door. Jake was already at the door waiting for Dio to put his boots on. He put them on as quickly as he could and pull up his hood before stepping outside with Jake.

"By Mom, By Dad. See yah after school." Jake said as he closed the door.

Dio and Jake then proceeded to walk to school and meet up with Trixie and Spud when they arrived.

%%%

The walk to school was about a good 20 minute walk from Jake's house but they didn't mind it. Once they reached the school they found Trixie and Spud waiting for them by the front doors.

"Hey Jakey, hey Dio baby. How's it shakin?" Trixie asked as she and Spud walked up to them.

"Morning was a drag but I managed. How are you guys today?" Dio said.

"It's all good. Spud here was trying to break his record for the most yo- yo's he's ever done. So far his records 1200 and he's really close to beating it."

"1191, 1192, 1193." Spud counted out loud.

Dio was watching the yo-yo go up and down as Spud counted.

"1197, 1198, 1199, 1200, 1201!" Spud then stopped his yo-yo and jumped for joy. "I finally did it! I broke my record!"

"Nice one Spud." Jake said giving him a fist bump.

"Yea even though if you want to beat your new record, you'll have to start all over again." Dio pointed out.

"Yea I guess so but right now we got to focus on more important madders."

"Like what?" Trixie asked.

"Like how are we going to get through mythology with dying of boredom."

"Ugh. I forgot we have mythology class first since it's a week 2." Jake said groaning.

"Speaking of classes, what classes do you have Dio?" Trixie asked.

"I have all the same classes as Jake dose so I guess we all have mythology first."

"That's cool. Let's start to head there now. Mr. Rotwood gives use detentions if were the last ones to class. Even if the last bell hasn't rung yet!" Trixie exclaimed as she headed to the doors.

"Ok let's go." Jake said as they all followed Trixie.

Jake school was had a basic high school lay out. Their mythology class was on the 1st floor at the back of the school and the only way to get there was by passing by the jocks hangout spot.

As Jake and the gang were making their way through the crowd of jocks, Dio accidentally bummed into one of them causing him to fall onto one of his friends. The jock that he bummed into was none other than Brad Morton.

Brad got up off his friends and turned around to face Dio. "Hey loser, watch were you're going." Brad said as he pushed Dio into Jake.

"Hey Brad leave him alone. He accidentally bummed into you so lay off." Jake said as he glared at Brad.

"Oooo I'm so scared. What are you ganna do Dragon Boy? Breathe fire on me?" Brad said as he and his friends laughed at Jake.

Jake growled under his breathe and turned away from Brad. "Come on guys, let's get to class." He said as he walked away from the Jocks with the gang behind him.

They reached the mythology room and opened the door. They walked in and took their seats at the back of the room. They continued to talk until the bell rang and more teens started to pool into the room. Some of them gave a glance at Dio with his hood up but quickly averted their eyes. The last teen to walk through the door was Brad, followed by Mr. Rotwood.

Mr. Rotwood went up to the chalk board and wrote "Mythology" on it. Once the second bell rang and the anthem finished, everyone turned their attention towards Mr. Rotwood.

"Class, today is your presentations on your mythical creature I assigned you. But first I would like you all to welcome zee new student we have today." He looked down at the paper he was holding. "Diablo, would you mind coming up to the front of zee class and introduce yourself?"

Dio slowly got up from his seat and walked up to the front of the class. He could feel everyone's eyes on him as he reached the front of the room. He turned around to face the class and hid his eye in the darkness of his hood.

"Umm.. Hi. My name is Diablo Heart but I prefer to be called Dio. I come from Vermont and I moved here because of my parents work." He said shyly. "I like sports, outdoor activities and hanging out with friends."

"That is very interesting Dio, but would you mind tell zee class why you are breaking school rules about having hoodies in school?" Mr. Rotwood said raising an eye brow.

"I um… didn't know about tha-"

"No excuses!" Rotwood yelled out as he cut off Dio. "I want you to take off your sweeter and give it to me. You shall be able to retrieve it at the end of zee day." He then held out his hand and waited for Dio to give it to him.

"But I-I-"

"I will not ask for it again young man."

Dio looked down to the ground and sighed. Slowly he took off his sweeter from the bottom up. Once it was up and over his head his hair fell out down his back and he looked up to Rotwood to see his eyes wide as he saw the snow white hair and bandages wrapped around his arms and face. He then looked over to the class to see them start to look at him with freaked out looks on their faces and heard whispers start to spread through the room.

"Dio? Wh- What happened to you?" Mr. Rotwood asked.

Dio looked down at the ground and grabbed his right arm with his left hand. He had to think fast of an excuse as to why he has all these bandages. "I… I got into a big accident back in Vermont a couple of weeks ago. I got hit by a drunk driver driving an 18 wheeler on my way home from school. I… went into a coma for a week and when I woke up, my body was mangled up like this. Once I was released from the hospital, my parents thought it be best if we moved away from our old town. That's the other reason why I moved here."

The room went silent for a minute before Mr. Rotwood cleared his throat. "Well Dio, I.. I'm sorry to hear about your accident. I can zee why you had this sweeter on now. If I could, I'd let you wear it but school rule still apply here so I'm sorry." Rotwood walked back to his desk and put his sweeter in the bottom drawer. "You may take a seat now."

Dio nodded his head and walked back to his seat. He could still feel the eyes on him, digging into the back of his skull, until he turned around and sat down. Everyone then snapped their head away from Dio and looked to the front. Dio groaned and rested his head on his arms.

"I'm so sorry, I completely forgot about the hoodie rule. At least the lie you made up sound's realistic." Jake whispered to him.

"Yea I guess." Dio muffled through his arms.

"Don't worry baby, we'll make sure no one bothers you. We got your back." Trixie said quietly to Dio.

"Thanks."

%%%

Mr. Rotwood's class was the longest class Dio has ever been in, in his entire life. The time slowly tick away as everyone went up to do there pretentions. Dio looked up occasionally to see if people were still looking at him. Only a couple were but as soon as Dio made eye contact, they diverted their eyes to something else. Dio thought it was sweet bliss to hear the bell ring for the end of the period. He and Jake got up and said there goodbyes to Trixie and Spud as they headed off to their next classes. Soon, Dio's sweet bliss started to turn into udder awkwardness as he walked down the hall with Jake. Everyone and I mean everyone had their eyes on Dio. Everyone cleared out of his and Jake's way as soon as they saw him coming. Dio started to hear whisper again but this time clearer.

"What's up with that kid?"

"Why does he have all those bandages wrapped around him?"

"Is that his real hair?"

"I've never seen him before."

"Is he new?"

Dio could hear everything they were saying and it was starting to hurt his head. Dio whispered to Jake. "Jake could we please get to next class. Everyone's staring at me and their talking is starting to give me a headache."

"Yea sure."

Jake and Dio hurried their pace to get to their next class. Math. Once they both got in class, the teacher asked Dio what happened and he ended up explaining what happened again. He didn't want to keep doing this so he asked the teacher to tell the others about him. The teacher obliged and started to teach the day's lesson.

%%%

Its lunch time now and by now, everyone's heard about Dio. As the gang sat and ate their lunch in the cafeteria with the whispers about Dio float around the room. Dio tried to tune them out as best as he could but it was just over whelming his head and started to give him a bad headache. Just as he thought things couldn't get any worse, Brad and his goons walk over to the gangs table.

"Well, well, well look who we have here. We got potato head, the drama queen, dragon boy and now we have the white haired mummy. I wonder how many more freaks will show up at this school." Brad said laughing with his friends. Dio is at his limit.

"Hey Brad lay off of him! He's been seriously hurt and you find that funny? What the hell is wrong with you?" Jake shout's at Brad as he stands up and comforts him. The cafeteria fall's quite at Jake's outburst.

"There's nothing wrong with me dragon boy. It's just that he fits in perfectly with you and your friends. I mean look at him. What kind of kid has white hair? He's a freak just like the rest of you." Brad said as he towers over Jake.

"K you know what? Iv'e just about had it with yo-" "Jake stop!" Jake said but is cut off by Dio. "Just sit back down and ignore him. I really don't give to s***s about what this idiot thinks anyways." Dio said as he clenched his hands.

Brad pushes Jake out of his way and stomps over to where Dio is sitting. "What did you say you little freak?"

Dio stands up and walks right up to Brad. He looks Brad straight in the eye before saying "Brad, right now I've had to listen to all these stupid people talking about what happened to me ever since I had my sweeter taken away and now I'm really annoyed that they won't shut up about. So if you and your little butt buddies don't screw off and leave me and my friends alone in the next 5 seconds, I take your throwing arm and slowly, one by one break each of your fingers and bones in that arm until you a crying for mercy. So shut up, stop it with your lame A** insults, turn around, walk away, and leave us alone."

Everyone including Jake, Trixie and Spud were all shocked that this (what they believe to be) shy, injured kid just threatened the star football captain and his goons.

Brad was grinding his teeth and clenching his fist together hard. "You wanna repeat that you little S***?"

"I said that I will break you if you don't F*** off you gigantic A**hole."

"That's it! You're dead!" Brad raised his fist and was about to punch Dio until something caught his arm. Brad turned around to see one of the teachers on duty holding his arm back.

"Brad, my office, Now!" He yelled out.

Brad Jerked his arm away from the teacher before looking down at Dio and whisper "After school, you're dead." Brad and his jock friends were escorted out by the teacher. The cafeteria was still quite so Dio thought he take advantage of this.

"Just thought I let the rest of you know, if I hear any more talk about what happened to me, I will beat the living hell out of you because I am at my limit." He said coldly before retaking his seat next to Trix and Spud.

The cafeteria was silent for a moment before everyone started to go back to talking about other things. It wasn't as loud as before but it still was annoying to Dio.

Jake sighed and sat back down at his seat. "Dio, that wasn't the best idea threatening Brad like that. You should have let me handle it."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like that but it's just I'm so stressed right now with everything that's happening I just couldn't control myself. When I get a bad headache, you do not want to piss me off." Dio said rubbed his aching temples.

"It's cool bro, I'm just worried about Brad now. The last guy who got him that mad, lost most of his teeth." Spud said with a worried tone.

"Yea I mean I think it was real cool of you to stand up for us like that baby but Brad can get away with almost anything here. When Brad knocked that pore boy's teeth out, all he got was 3 days detention! Were just worried about you is all." Trixie said as she rubbed Dio's back. She rubbed a little too far to the left and felt a big lump under his top. She quickly pulled away her hand. "Ugggg there is a nasty lump on your back boy!"

Dio give's a little laugh. "That's my wing Trix and you don't have to worry about me. I have 3 years of Karate under my belt so I think I can take Brad."

Jake was about to warn Dio but his phone ringed before he got the chance. Jake flipped open his red phone and clicked the talk button.

"Yo what's up?"

"Kid! We got a major problem down at the bazar! Ogres and giants are going on a rampage! We need you help!" Fu yelled from other end of the phone.

"Alright Fu, I'm on my way." Jake said as he closed his phone and whispered to the gang "Guys I got a little dragon emergence. Can you make sure Dio gets to Gramps shop if I'm not back before the end of the day?"

"Yea no problem Jakey. We got it covered." Trixie said.

"Yea dude, we can take Dio to Gramps after school." Spud said.

"Grate I'll see yea guys later." Jake said as he stood up and ran out of the cafe.

"Well it looks like I should get going to class." Dio said as he stood up.

"You alright, getting to your next classes?" Spud asked.

"Yea I'll be fine. Besides, after my little outburst who would want to come within 10 feet of me?" he said with a grin.

"Alright then, take it easy baby. Will see you at the front after school ok." Trix said as Dio started to walk away.

"Mkk, later." He waved good bye and left the cafe. Dio gave a big sigh as he started to walk to his first remaining class. 'At least people will stop talking about me now.' He thought in his head as he walked down the empty hall.

%%%

Dio's last two classes went by very fast. The classes may have been awkward with everyone keeping their distance from him but he didn't really care at for it. When the last bell of the day went off Dio waited till everyone left before leaving the class room. Since his last class was on the top floor he had to make his way down to the first and exit through the front to meet with Trixie and Spud. He made his way down to the first floor, avoiding anyone he saw and made his way back to Mr. Rotwood's to pick up his sweeter. Once he got it back, he put it on and made his way to the front of the school. His pace was slowed because he wanted to avoid as many people as he could so he took the long way around.

Out of nowhere Dio feels two sets of arms grab him roughly and start to drag him out the doors that lead to the back of the school. Dio struggled but couldn't break free from there grasps.

Once Dio was outside, he was taken behind a dumpster where he was thrown to the ground and to the feet of someone. When he looked up he saw Brad smiling down at him.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." Brad said with a laugh.

Dio tried to get up but was forced up from behind and had his arms pinned behind his bad with a crushing grip. He was unable to move his upper body without causing pain to his arms.

"What do you want Brad?" Dio said as he watched Brad make his way over to him.

Brad bent down to meet eye to eye with him. "I already told you. I'm ganna beat the S*** out of you."

Brad then straightened up and gave a heavy punch to Dio's stomach. Dio gave a gasp as the punch knocked the wind out of him. But Bard wasn't done yet. He continually kept on punching Dio in the same spot until the force of his punches caused Dio to start coughing up blood, though it wasn't much.

After Brad stopped, Dio hunched over and gave out raggedy gasps for air, coughing a little before steadying his breathing. Brad then grabbed Dio's hair and a bit of the bandage that wrapped around his eye and yanked his head up to make him look at him. "Don't think I'm done yet. I'm going to make you suffer for threatening me in front of everyone."

Brad then winded up a punch and hit Dio right in his left eye. Dio then gave a very loud yelled before tearing his head away from Brad's hand. He then lowered his head so that his hair covered the front of his face. Brad then noticed that something was dripping from his face.

"Aw is the little freak crying? Don't worry, I'll give you something to cry about." He said as he cracked his knuckles.

The bandages that were once wrapped around his eye now loosened to fall around Dio's neck. Dio then slowly lifted his face to reveal his left eye to Brad. His reptilian eye was burning it's fiery amber gold while it leaked blood down his face.

Dio then swung his head back and smashed the back of his head off of the jock that was holding him nose and was released from his grip. He then unwrapped his tail from around his waist, wrapped it around the jock and through him hard at the other the other one who was standing back and watching. The result was both of them flying into the back of the dumpster and caused and indent as they slid to the ground, knocked out. Dio then turned his attention back over to Brad who is now freaked out as to what just happened.

"Wha-What are you?!" Brad stammered as he backed away from him.

Dio then used his tail and wrapped it around Brad's neck before he could run away and slammed him into the wall, pinning him there. Brad's legs and arms dangled limp as he looked down to meet with the eyes of Dio. Dio then gave a menacing grin.

"I am your worst F***ing nightmare." Dio's voice sounded like two were talking at once. His own voice along with one that sounded demonic.

He reached up with his right arm and grabbed a hold of Brad's left wrist. "Remember what I said if you were to piss me off again?" He mused.

"Nn-no. Pl-please don't." Brad begged quietly. Dio then smirked and crushed his wrist, breaking the bone into little pieces but before Brad could scream out Dio tighten his grip on his neck so he couldn't. He then brought Brad down so his feet are now touching the ground and leaned into his.

"Be thankful I didn't rip it off all together you useless human." Brad's eyes were full of fear and tears. "Now, if you or your friends breathe a word of this to anybody, I will hunt you down and slowly kill you in the most painfully madder I can think of. You got that?" Brad slowly and shakily nodded his head the best he could. "Good."

Dio slammed Brad back into to the wall to knock him unconscious. Once he was sure he was out, he dropped him on the ground. He then turned to leave but was stopped by the throbbing pain in his eye. He yelled out and clutched his eye with both of his hands and fell to his knees.

After a minute of heavy breathing Dio took his hands off his eye and looked around.

"What happened?" Dio questioned in his normal voice. He then spotted Brad on the ground, bleeding out from his crushed wrist. "Oh my god. What have I done?"

Dio wrapped his tail around his waist once again and got to his feet quickly. As he ran out from behind the dumpsters he was clutching his eye with his left and while his other brought his hood up over his face.

'Why is this happening? Why? WHY!' He thought as he ran to the front of the school.

Trixie and Spud were standing by the front doors when the spotted him running past them.

"Hey Dio! Where you goin?" Trixie asked as she and Spud ran up to Dio.

Dio stopped for a moment and shouted "Stay Back!"

Trix and Spud flinched at the tone he was giving them. "Dio dude? What's wrong?" Spud questions.

Trixie looks down to Dio's right and see the tips of his "fingers" dripping with blood. "Dio! Is that blood on you!?"

Dio hides his hand under his left armpit and slowly backs away from them. "I..I.. Ju-Just stay away from me!" he then turns and runs out the front gates to the school.

"Dio wait!" Spud yells out as he and Trix chase after him. By the time the reach the gate Dio is nowhere to be seen. "Oh no, we lost him!"

"Come on Spud he can't be too far. We have to find him." Trixie and Spud then starts to run in the same direction they saw Dio turn.

They just hope they can find Dio before something bad happens to him.

%%%

Sorry about the random cliff hanger, I know it's not good but I don't have much time left to write. Im going camping for the week but I'll continue to write in my note book and type the next chapter when I get back^^. I hope you enjoyed it though and feel free to leave a review or message me ^^.


	7. The Dark Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story (except Dio). All characters are from the TV show American Dragon Jake Long.

" Talking

' Thinking

Hey guys, i was allowed to bring my laptop with me on my trip but since the car ride is really long my laptop keeps dying so I can't write long stuff so here's another short chapter :T. I've change up the Point of view a bit for this chapter to see how it would work. Let me know if you like it or not k. Thank you all for the reviews and I'm happy that you all are enjoying it ^^. Well that's all I have to say for now but I'll try and write more once I find a dame plug around here *^*. Enjoy ^^.

The Dark Truth

%%%Dio's POV

I ran and ran. I didn't stop running. I had to get away, I didn't want to endanger anyone else around me. What I did, it wasn't right, I wasn't myself and now I'm afraid. Afraid of what I might do to anyone who gets too close to me. This power… this evil power inside me keeps trying to take me over.

And it's succeeding.

I knew Trix and Spud would try and follow me but I just could let them find me. I couldn't bear the thought of me doing the same thing I did to Brad and his friends.

I had to hide.

I need to be alone until I can control this… this… urge to make others feel pain.

I found myself a dark, empty and long ally way that no one in their right mind would go down. I went the darkest part of the ally way and sat down with my back to the wall. I undid my tail from around my waste and wrapped it around my legs tucked closely to my chest. I berried my face in my knees and just started to cry. The physical pain I was feeling was nothing compared to what emotional feelings I feel right now.

I was a monster.

I AM a monster.

How could I have enjoyed what I did to Brad? How could I let it go as far as showing my powers in front of them? How could I let that monster take me over?

I looked up from my keens to look at myself in the dirty broken mirror I was sitting in front of.

My eye.

My eye was different.

The whites of my left eye were now black and my amber dragon eye was now more of a red orange colour. Not only that but small black scales were growing around my eye as well.

Wait.

Black?

I thought my scales were blue? I looked down at my right arm to see it was true. The scales on my hand were black up to the wrist but I could see the scales near them were starting to change black as well.

I'm losing this battle for my body.

My time is running out.

I need help.

Someone?

Anyone?

Please help me.

%%% Jake's POV

It took me all day but I finally manage to get the fighting at the bizarre to stop. It was really tough without Gramps help but he was busy with other task at the moment. Fu helped a little but there was only so much he could do.

I was about to leave to go to the shop until I heard my phone ring.

"Hello?"

"JAKE!" Trixie screams from the other end. "We got a big problem!"

"What? What happened?"

"I don't know but it's about Dio. When we meet up with him after school he was acting all weird but then I noticed that he was bleeding! He ran away from me and Spud and now we can't find him!"

"This is not good. Where are you guys now?"

"Were at central park. Hurry here so we can find him."

"Right I'm on my way." I hung up the phone and shifted into my Dragon form. Before Fu could ask anything I picked him up and flue as fast as I could to central park.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Jake what's wrong?" Fu asked while doing his best to hold on to Jake.

"Something's wrong with Dio. He ran away from Trixie and Spud and now they can't find him."

"He did what!? Kid we have to find Dio! He's endanger being off by himself! I've already heard talk around the bizarre that people know that Dio's the Trident Dragon so if someone were to kidnap Dio then who know what could happen!"

"Then we better hurry. Who knows how long it will take to find him?"

"It`s a good thing I still have the magic compass Marty gave me. I tweaked it a little so now it can find anyone we're looking for if there close by."

"Good, that should speed up the search for Dio."

"I just hope we find him before someone else does."

%%% Back to 3rd person

Jake got to central park about 5 minutes after he left the bizarre. He dragoned down and meet up with Trixie and Spud and continued their search by foot. It wasn't until half an hour later the compass started to get a read on Dio.

"Yo guy I got somethin." Jake said as he held the dim glowing compass.

The gang all stopped and moved the as Jake moved the compass around to see where the strongest read was. Once Jake found the direction to go, he led the group on.

Another 10 minutes later is when the compass was shining bright. They all stopped in front of a deep, dark alley way and gulped at the look of it. Jake was the first to go in, followed by Fu, then Trix and lastly Spud. They were half way into the alley before they started to hear sniffles and sobs.

"Dio? Is that you?" Jake asked out to the shadows.

"G-go away!" He yelled out.

"Dio what's wrong? What happened?" Jake said as he took a couple more steps closer.

"Don't come near me!" Jake stopped mid step. "I…I'm a monster."

"Dio. You have to tell us what's wrong. What happened?"

Dio made a couple of sniffles before answering. "I…I… I hurt Brad. Real bad."

"So you beat up Brad you don't have t-"

"No!" Dio cut of Jake. "What I did… I wasn't myself. I didn't mean to do it." Dio broke down into more tears.

"What did you do?"

"I… I hurt him. With my powers."

"You mean you showed him you dragon powers?! Dio why?!" Jake yelled out.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't control it! The evil inside me is taking me over! Just look at me!" Dio stood up and walked into view of the others. The all gasped at him.

"Dio, how long has this been going on!?" Fu asked.

"Ever since I got my powers. This evil shadow inside my head wants to take over my body and make it his own. I'm trying to fight it but it's just not working! He takes advantage of me at my weakest moments and when he does, he changes my body so it suits his soul more than mine. Once he's taken over enough of my body then it will reject me."

"Why didn't you tell us this was happening!?" Jake asked.

"Because I was afraid that you guys would tell the council and they would keep me on the island forever! But now it's getting out of control and I need help!"

"Ok, let's get you back to Gramps shop and see if he can fix this." Fu said.

"Ok. Let's go~." Dio said slowly before collapsing face first.

"Dio!" They all yelled.

Trixie ran past Jake and Fu and went to Dio's side. She flipped him over onto his back and started to examine him. Dio was panting fast and his was burning up. Fu ran over to the other side of Dio and took a look. The scales around Dio's eye were spreading and he saw that the scales on his right shoulder were snaking there way up his neck and a bit on his cheek.

"Jake his starting to turn! We need to get him to Gramps shop fast!" Fu yelled out.

"Alright we need to hurry. Trixie and Spud can you run back to the shop while I take Dio cuz I can't carry all of you." Jake said as he shifted into his dragon form.

"Yeah, yeah just take him!" Trixie said as she got up and started to run out of the alley.

"We'll meet you at the shop in a bit." Spud said as he followed after Trixie.

Jake bent down and carefully picked up Dio in the bridle hold as Fu jumped on his back.

"Come kid lets' go! Dio doesn't have much time left!" Fu yelled out as Jake took off.

"I know, I know!" Jake yelled back at Fu. "I just hope we make it in time." He said quietly to himself.

%%% Jake's POV

I was flapping my wings as fast as I could. Gramps shop wasn't too far away but was it closes enough to save Dio? He wasn't looking to good. The scales are spreading faster and faster around his face and I can feel his body burning up in my arms. What exactly is going on with him? Who's this shadow he talked about and why does he want Dio's body? I just hope all my question will be answered once I reach Gramps.

The shop was coming into view so I dove down into the alley way next to the shop and shifted back to human once again and Fu jumped off my back. I ran around the corner and almost kicked the door off its hinges.

"Gramps!" I yelled out.

Gramps emerged from the back of the shop. "Jake? What's wrong?"

"It's Dio! His transformation is taking over his body and he said something about an evil shadow inside his head or something! He's burning up! What should we do!?"

"Aye Ya! Jake, get him to the back of the shop! I must retrieve something from the councillors gave me from upstairs! Go!"

I ran to the back with Fu as Gramps headed up stairs. Once I got to the back I laid Dio down on the couch. His was tossing and turning with a pained look on his face. His claws on his right arm were clenched so tight that blood was leaking off of it. He was mumbling something but it was I could barely make it out.

Dio.

Just what was happing to you?

%%% Dio's POV

I was back in the dark void of my mind but it was different than before. There was a black shroud of shadows wrapped around my body and I couldn't move anything. Not only that but it hurt. Really hurt. It felt like someone was constantly burning me from every direction. I was losing myself. I couldn't understand what was going on. I felt so tired and my body felt weak. The pain around me was starting to dull when I heard a voice laughing at me.

"Ha, ha, ha. Oh Dio. Pore sweet delirious Dio. You didn't really think I was gone right? Sure you may have overpowered me that one time but I wasn't going to fear you forever. Oh no. I was just giving you a fault sense of security with yourself. Just for you to relax enough so I could take this body for myself. I really can't thank you enough for starting that fight with that human garbage. If it wasn't for him then none of this would be happening. I may not have told you this but I don't just take over this body if you get hurt." He leaned his face next to mine and whispered in my ear."I can take it over from your fear and anger."

"But…why? Why are you doing this." I ask sounding very tired. He stepped off and pulled my face up to meet with his.

"Why? Because it's fun that's why! I've been trapped here for years on end with nothing to do but sit around and watch life through your eyes. Watch each and every day of your pathetic and miserable life go by. I did enjoy some of it though. Remember your 10th birthday?"

I pulled my head out of his hand and looked away from him. I didn't want him to get to me no matter how many painful memories he brought up.

"Ah yes you do remember. That was your first birthday where your parents completely forgot about you. You just sat in your room and cried you little eyes out." He laughed. "Or when you were 8 and they didn't show up for the finals for the spelling B you were in when they promised they would. Or how about when they left you home with that abusive baby sitter and they didn't believe you when you said he hurt you."

Just ignore him. Don't let it get to you.

"If you think tuning my out will stop me then you're sadly wrong. I know each and every sad moment of your life when your parents weren't there for you. Even when you needed them the most they weren't around for you. But there is something I know that you don't know that makes this all the more sweeter. One of the biggest secrets your parents kept from you since you were born."

"I don't want to know."

"Well that's too bad cuz you're going to hear it. The biggest secret that your parents have hid from you is that you aren't even there real son."

What?

I'm…not their real son?

"No. No! You're lying you-"

"Oh but it's all true Dio. I've seen and heard everything that went on during your life. And I know that you are not their son what's so ever."

"No! Shut up! You're wrong! YOU'RE WRONG! I am their son! They love me and I love them! They may not have been around for me when I needed them but I know it's because of their jobs! Their jobs are really important but I still know that they are thinking about me! You think you know everything!? You know nothing! You're just a shadow, all my hate, sorrow, anger, fear and depression I felt over the years built up and now you're trying to take it out on others! But I won't let you! I won't let you take over my body or hurt anyone ever again!"

He just stood there with a blank expression on his face but then he started to…laugh? Why was he laughing?

"Oh Dio you are so stupide some times. Do you even realise what you just done to yourself?"

The shroud of shadows started to burn up again but this time it hurt a lot more than it did last time. I yelled out in pain but he just kept on laughing at me.

"The more anger you realise the strong my hold on your body gets idiot. You just pushed it over the edge and now this body is mine."

"N-n-no!"

"Shhhhhhh. It's time for you to let go. There's no point in fighting it any more. You've lost. Just suercome to the darkness and sleep. Sleep forever in this darkness."

I can't fight it anymore. My body is getting so tired and I can't even feel anything. I've lost to him. And now I'm going to sleep inside here for the rest of my life.

I'm sorry everyone.

But I can't hold on any longer.

The darkness is coming out.

%%%

That's all for now. sorry for the short chapter but my battery is about to die! I hope you all enjoyed ^^. Leave a review if you want to ^^.


	8. The Seal of the Phoenix

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story (except Dio). All characters are from the TV show American Dragon Jake Long.

" Talking

' Thinking

Hey guys, I'm really, really, really sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I been really busy with my job lately and I haven't had much time to myself to write for you guys and I'm super sorry about that. Depending on my job and when I have free time, I might only be able to post a new chapter every week or 2.

I would like to thank, DragonKidDj, Starart132, GhostGirl58, Wilson, Twiphase, AmDrake, Jacob Whitelake, and ToothlessCute for all your awesome reviews. If it wasn't for you guys, I would have lost my inspiration to continue to write this story. Thank you all for everything and I hope you enjoy the story ^^. Oh and a couple of things. I am open for suggestions so Pm me or leave a review if you think of anything ^^. Some of you guys have been asking for Jake and Dio to fight and well I guess I have to give the people what they want :3 but it's only a short fight for now. Also I will not be making Dio an antagonist (evil guy) for this story but that doesn't mean that his dark side won't be ):3. Also do you guys like the way I change up the POV? Well that's all I have to say for now. I hope you all enjoy.

The Seal of the Phoenix

%%% Jake's POV

Dio was thrashing around and yelling out. I had to hold him down so he wouldn't tear the couch up with his claws but he sure is strong.

"Dio! Dio! Snap out of it! Come on you need to walk up!" 'What is taking Gramps so long?'

Dio gave one last and may I add loud cry out before his tense body started to relax and his breathing slowed down. After I was sure he was done I released my tight grip on him. His body was starting to cool down and his tense look and his face turned into a relaxed one. I figured whatever was happing to, was over.

"Dio?"

Dio's eyes slowly started to open half way to reveal them the same as I last saw them but his right eye was slightly different than before. Instead of it being a normal human, it was now reptilian just like the other one but it still had its purple colour to it and white background. He slowly got up into a sitting position and looked down with a sleep face at his hands. He opened and closed them a few times before taking off his boots and doing the same with his toes. Something didn't seem right.

"Uh Dio? Are you alright?"

He stopped moving around and looked up at me. He gave a small smile.

"Yes Jake. I feel fine." He said in a monitored voice.

His voice didn't sound right, like it wasn't his. I may sound the same but something just didn't fell right about.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Jake I'm fine."

"Ok, do you remember what happened?"

"Kinda I guess. I remember I got kidnaped by Brad and his goons and I hurt them real bad. Then I ran away from Trixie and Spud cuz I was scared. I found a dark alley way and started to cry. You guys showed up later and asked what happened but I was too scared that I might hurt you so I told you to go away. After you guy talk to me I started to get hot and I started to black out. You told Trixie and Spud to walk here while you fly with me and then I ended up here." He said not changing his expression one bit.

That's it! I knew I was right! "Ok. That's all I need to know for that question now answer me this one. Who are you and what have you done with Dio?"

He sat there for a minute just looking at Jake.

"Jake what are you saying? It's me Dio."

"Stop it with the act. I know you're not him now answer my question. What have you done with Dio?" I said starting to get a bit mad.

He looked down to the ground and started to give a small laugh but his laughing kept on getting louder until I grabbed him by his collar and lifted him off the ground, his head tilted slightly to the side and looked at me with a dement and creepy smile.

"Aw and I thought I was doing so good too. What gave me away?"

"Well for starters is your voice. You didn't sound like Dio at all. Second was the feeling you were giving off and lastly was how could you have known what I said to Trixie and Spud when you were passed out? I knew you weren't him now tell me who are you!"

"Well I wasn't lying when I said I was Dio. But at the same time I'm not him. I'm what you may call his dark side or what he calls me, the shadow inside his head. Now would you mind putting me down?"

"No! Stop playing with me and give Dio back right now!"

"I'm sorry but I can't do that, for you see, he is now in an eternal sleep. He will never wake up, ever." He said with an evil laugh. He then grabbed my wrist and started to crush them. I let go of him and jumped back away from him and shifted into my dragon form.

"We'll see about that." I lunged at him but somehow I just slipped right through him. I turned around but a fist came in contact with my face and sent me flying across the room. My body slammed off the wall and fell to the floor. I got up a second after to find that "Dio" is gone. I looked around but I couldn't see him anywhere until I felt something snake around my legs. I looked down to see dark tentacles coming out from my shadow. I struggled to move but the tentacles wrapped around my arms and torso so I couldn't move an inch. They started to burn my scales like it was lava. My shadow then started to stretch out in front of me and "Dio" rose out from it.

"Didn't see that coming did you?" he asked with another laugh.

"Wh-what is this?!" I struggled to say from the pain of the heat.

"It's a spell called Shadow Shift. It allows my body to melt into the shadows and control them at will. Why do you think you slipped right through me earlier? You can't touch the shadows, nothing can, but that doesn't mean that they can't touch you."

"Why are you doing this? What is that you want?"

He paused for a moment before giving his dement smile again. I then felt the tentacles start to add weight to my body and I was force to my knees. He walks up to me and looks me right in the eye.

"All I want is pure destruction." He then gave another laugh and wrapped his hands around my neck, choking me. I couldn't do anything to escape from his grasp. His grip just kept getting tighter and tighter and my vision was starting to get blurry. I was about to pass out until I heard someone call out my name.

"JAKE!" I looked over to see Fu holding up a yellow bottle. "Close your eyes!"

I closed then just as Fu opened the bottle. A bright light came forth and filled the room with warmth. I hear "Dio" yell and felt his grip on me withdraw. The tentacles around me started to fade and I was free from the shadows. As soon as the warmth and light was gone I opened my eyes to see "Dio" covering his. I got up and tripped his feet with my tail and he fell to the floor on his back. I then got on top of him and pinned his arms to the side. His eyes were still shut tight but he was struggling to get out of my grasp. Fu then ran up above his head with a purple bottle in his mouth and pored hit over his face. His energy was starting to fade along with my own.

"Jake, I just pored a portion of binding over Dio. It sucks away all magical energy from him and anything around him. You have to keep him pinned down until Gramps comes down. Can you do that?" Fu asked me.

"Ye-Yeah. It's just that I don't have much energy left."

"Good thing I still had a bottle of instant sunshine or you would have been a goner."

"Yeah, thanks Fu."

"Dio's" energy was fading fast but not as fast as my own. I could barely hold him down much longer but it's a good thing Gramps came down when he did or I would have passed out. When Gramps came down the stairs he was in his dragon form and holding a small wooden box.

"Jake, move away from him!" Gramps told me.

I got off of "Dio" and made my way towards Gramps. Lucky "Dio" didn't have enough energy left to get up from his position. Gramps opened the box to reveal 5 rectangular shaped pieces of gold paper and a necklace that had one black wing and one white wing curled up in a position like it was covering something.

"Gramps how are a necklace and 5 pieces of paper supposed to help Dio!?" I asked but Gramps just flicked my snout.

"Jake these are not just pieces of paper, they are sealing spell tags! Now take the necklace and put it around his neck while I set up the tags." Gramps said as he handed me the necklace.

I turned back to "Dio" and saw him on all fours trying to rise up. I got behind him and slid the necklace over his neck before he could do anything and pushed him back down and flipped him over on his back. My energy was starting to be drain again so I moved away from him. Gramps placed the 5 tags around "Dio" in a cercal and sat down in front of him. He started to chant something in another language or something and the tags sated to glow. "Dio" opened his eyes and looked around before going wide eyed.

"Th-this is the seal of the Phoenix! How did you manage to obtain it?! It was supposed to be lost over 500 years ago!" He yelled out.

'The seal of the Phoenix?' I said to myself. The spell tags started cast a light the connected them all together to form a ring around "Dio". Once the ring was complete, a pentagram was formed on the floor and a whole bunch of runes filled in the empty space between the star points.

"No! NO! I refuse to go back! I just took this body for my own! No! NOOOO!"

The cercal surrounding "Dio" turned into a pillar of light before fading into nothing. The 5 spell tags spontaneously combusted and burned into ashes. "Dio's" body laid limp on the floor and his eyes were closed on his peaceful looking face. The scales around Dio's eye and face started to regress until they were gone. The scales that were once black turned back to their dark ocean blue colour.

Gramps got up from his sitting position and walk over to Dio. He placed his hand on his head before picking him up and resting him back on the couch.

"Dio should be fine now. All he needs is rest." Gramps said as he turned back into his human form.

"Gramps, what was that seal thing?" I ask and did the same as him.

"That young one, was the seal of the Phoenix. As you know, the Phoenix is a mythical being that controls life and death or as some may say, the light and darkness. This seal was created to balance out the light and darkness within a being until they learn to balance it themselves. What you just saw now was the dark side of Dio know as Twilight. It craves destruction and chaos. It's ultimate goal is to twist the world into its own image." Gramps explained.

"So we need to make sure that Dio's light side is the one that is dominate over his dark side?"

"No. We can't let ether of them take him over."

"Why not? I thought that the light was supposed to be good?"

"It is Jake but it is too good." Fu started to explain. "The light side to Dio is called Dawn and it wants perfect order in the world. That means it will get rid of anything that doesn't seem "perfect "in its eyes. We can't let ether of them take him over or it will mean the destruction of both the human world and the magical world."

"Aw man, Dio's got a lot on his shoulders doesn't he?"

"Yes young one he does. Luckily for us, the councillors had one seal left for us to use if necessary. That necklace that he is wearing is the only thing keeping his light and dark side in check. You must make sure he never takes it off until he is ready."

"Don't worry G, I'll keep a closer eye on him."

"Good. Now I must inform the councillors about what happened. I shall return within the hour." Gramps said as he made his way to the front of the shop.

"Wait!" I jumped in front of the door way to stop him. "You can't tell them!"

"And why not?"

"Because, Dio is afraid if the council hears about what happened to him, that they will keep him on Draco Island. Please Gramps, you can't tell them." I pleaded to him.

Gramps sighed and looked back over to Dio. He turned back towards me and said "Fine. I will not tell the council about Dio. But, if something happens to him again, I'll have no choice but to tell them."

"Thanks G."

Gramps nodded and headed back upstairs along with Fu while I pulled up a chair and sat next to Dio. About 5 minutes later, the front door to the shop opened and Trixie and Spud ran into the back. They walked up to take a look at Dio.

"How is he Jakey? Will be alright?" Trixie asked me.

"Yeah, he'll be ok now. He just needs to rest."

"What happened to him anyways?" Spud asked.

"The dark side to Dio got lose and took over his body. Luckily Gramps was able to stop him and turn Dio back to normal."

"That's good. When do you think he'll wake up?"

"I don't know. Gramps said he needs rest now so I'm guessing it won't be for a while now."

"Alright." Trixie said as she looked at her phone. "Sweet mama, look at the time! I was supposed to be home an hour ago! My Grandma is going to kill me!"

"Then you better get home. Me and Spud can watch ove- "Accutaly Jake, I got to get home too. My mom and dad need me down at the diner to work today. I'm really sorry about this." Spud said as he cut me off.

"Oh, well it's ok then. I can watch over Dio until he wakes up. I'll see yea guys tomorrow k."

"Yeah dude. Will see yea around."

"Take care Jakey." Trixie said as she and Spud left out the front door.

I gave a small sigh as I turned my attention back to Dio. 'Man. it's only been 2 days since he's shown up and already my life was getting hectic.' I rolled up the sleeve on my left arm to reveal the burn marks from, well, I guess I should call him Twilight, left after his attack. They twisted all around my arm but they weren't that bad. My guess is that they'd heal in a couple of days, but still. That really hurt! I just hope that, that's the last I see of that guy.

%%%Dio's POV

My head was hurting and my body was feeling all hot as I slowly opened my eyes. As my vision started to clear, I found myself on the couch in Master Lou Shi's shop. I was still too groggy to properly proses anything but I found myself face to face with Jake.

"Hey Dio, how are you feeling?"

"Uhhh, what happened?" I asked as I rose to sit up but I found that I didn't have the energy to do so.

"Your uhh, powers went a little haywire and you passed out so I brought you back here for Gramps to fix it. Lucky he was able to but he said you need lots of rest now."

"What time is it?"

"It's almost 10. You were out for 5 hours."

"Aren't we late to get home?"

"Nah, now that my parents know about my dragon duties, they let me stay out long."

Parents. That word sound so strange to me. Why do I get the feeling like I'm forgetting something? That's when it clicked in. I remember. I remember what he said to me about them. Bringing back all those painful memories. But. Is what he said true? Am I really not their real son? No, no of course I'm there son. But, out of everything he said so far, he hasn't once lied to me. So why start now?

"Hello? Is anyone in there?"

I was snapped out of thought when Jake poked my head. "Wha? Oh sorry. I was just thinking about something but it's not important."

"Ok. Gramps went out a little while ago with Fu and told me to wait for you to wake up before I try and move you. Can you stand up?" He asks.

"I… don't think I can. My body feels so weak. I can barely sit up right now."

"Alright, how about I fly you back home?"

"If it's not too much trouble."

"Nah it's all good." He then stepped back from me and shifted into his dragon form. He then carefully picked me up in the bridal hold and walked out the back door.

"You know, I find that I'm in the position a lot while I'm with you." I pointed out.

He gave a little laugh. "Don't get used to it. Soon you'll be able to fly on your own." He stepped out the back door into the ally and pushed the door closed with his tale. "You ready?"

"Yeah."

Jake then takes off and flies above the buildings. I must say, New York at night is a wonderful site. All the lights from the city are beautiful. It truly was a wonderful site and I couldn't wait for when it was my time to fly. I look up to face Jake but then I saw something on his neck. The scales around the base of his neck and under the chin were darker than usual. It was if someone bruised him or even choked him.

"Jake? Why are their bruises on your neck?"

"We-well, you see I-I was training with Gramps while you were sleeping and I kinda got a little hurt." He said stuttering. I knew that wasn't what happened. I'm just worried that I did something again.

I look away, back down to the city."…D-..did I…do it?" I asked quietly.

"N-no of course not! Why would you do something like that?"

"Because I did it once before."

After that, the rest of the flight home was in silence. I knew Jake wasn't telling the truth at all but I guess he did it to protect me. I probably did something but he doesn't want to upset me about it. I wasn't thinking about it too long because we arrived at his house a few minutes later.

Jake looked around to see if it was clear before landing on his front porch and entering into his house. Upon entering, I heard a yell come from in front of us. As I turn to see, I saw Jake's dad on the floor looking up at us.

"Jeesez pess you scared the living daylights out of me!" He exclaimed as he got up.

"Sorry dad. I forgot your still adjusting to the whole dragon thing." He said sheeply.

"You know I don't like it when you guys use your dragon powers in the house. And why are you carrying Dio?"

"We uhh, had a long day of training and since I was really trying to focus and stuff I kinda got carried away with it and used up all my energy." I answer quickly since I don't even know what happened.

"Well alright then, you 2 should get to bed now. You got school in the morning."

"K, good night." We both said as Jake walked passed him and headed upstairs.

Once we got to Jake's room he gently put me down in my bed and helped me get the covers over top of me.

"Thanks Jake."

"No problem. Oh and before I forget anything, don't take that necklace off."

I look down to my chest to see this weird necklace hanging off me. It looked like wings folded over something.

"Why?"

"It keeps your powers in check. Gramps said once you are fully able to control your powers then you won't need to wear it anymore but for now don't touch it." He explained.

"Oh ok." He then turns away from me and opens the window across from the beds. "Umm, Jake? What are you doing?"

"I'm going on my nightly patrol of the city. I'll be back in a little bit so just rest up and get some sleep alright."

"Ok. Be careful."

"Ha! I'm the AmDrag. There aint nothin I can't take on. I'll be fine."

I gave a little laugh. "Alright I'll see yea in the morning."

"Night." Jake then jumped out the window and flu away from the house. I waited until I couldn't hear his wing flaps anymore before I looked away from the window and looked up to the ceiling. I just couldn't stop thinking about what he said. I know that my parents love me but they have hid so many secrets from me. Could this be the reason why they left me all alone all these years? No, no, I have to stop thinking like this. It isn't good for me. But still. It hurts. It hurts a lot remembering all those awful times. I just pushed most of them to the back of my mind to hide the pain but now I can't stop thinking about them.

I use what energy I can and lift my tail out from under the blankets. I reach down under the bed and pull my bag out and lift it on top of the bed. I reach over with my hand and unzip the biggest pouch on it. I then pull out two big stuffed dragons. The first one was slightly bigger than the other one. It was dark blue and had black tiger strips going down its back and behind its wings. The other dragon was a light purple colour and had white fur running down its back and to the tip of the tail. These stuffed dragons were a gift from my parents when I turned 6 and I've kept them ever since. They were the only things that made me feel slightly better when I needed my parents the most. It's funny how they almost look like them when there in their dragon forms. I use my tail and push the bag back under the bed and hug the dragons closely to my chest. I then began to cry silently into them. I was so confused about everything that's happened so far and I don't know what to do. I feel so alone. I just want to go home with my mom and dad and just be a family.

I cry for a good 20 minutes before I stop and wipe away the tears with my sleeve. I look over to the desk beside my bed and see my phone flashing. I carefully use my tail to grab it and bring it over to my hand. I unlock it to see I have 2 missed calls. It must have been while I was passed out at the shop. I see both of them are from my parents cellphones. I debate with myself wither or not I should listen to them or just delete them. I decided I should listen to them and play the one from my mom first.

"Dio sweetie, it's me mom. I just wanted to say I'm really sorry for leaving you at the train station. Your father and I have very important jobs that we need to do but that's still no excuse for how we treated you all these years. I just wanted to say you have every right to be mad at us and that I'm sorry. Your father and I will be visiting you next week so I wish you the best of luck with your training. I have to go now but just remember, I love you and I always have. Goodbye sweet heart."

After hearing what my mom had to say it made me feel a little bit better. I then click on the message my dad left for me.

"Uhh Dio? Are you there? I understand if your still mad at mom and I for the train thing and I'm sorry for that. It's just… our stupid job keeps us from doing things we want to with you. I just hope you can forgive us for all those times we left you alone. I don't know if your mother told you this or not but we will be visiting next week to see how you're doing. I have to get back to work now so I'll talk to you later. I love you son and I hope you are well."

My phone then beeps after the message ends and goes back to the home page. I turn it off and pass it back to my tail and place it back on the desk. I then snuggle into the blankets with my dragons and close my eyes with a big smile on my face.

My parents do care. They love me and are sorry for leaving me alone all the time. I know they are busy and really do want to spend time with me if they could. I'll try calling them tomorrow to apologies for my outburst I had towards them but for now, I just want to drift off to sleep.

The first peaceful sleep I've had in a long while.

%%%

Sorry but the dumb end for this chapter but I'm running on fumes here! I won't be able to update till next week or the week after so I'm sorry for that. Again I'll say I'm open for suggestions so if you have any idea, please feel free to Pm me about them ^^. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Leave a review if you would like to ^^.


	9. Who said training was easy?

0Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story (except Dio). All characters are from the TV show American Dragon Jake Long.

" Talking

' Thinking

Hey guys sorry for the late update. I'm super busy right now and don't have much time to write now a days so I hope you enjoy this chapter. I would like to thank Kindomsavior90 for being the beta for this chapter, your super awesome ^u^. Thank you all for your reviews and enjoy :3.

Who said training was easy?

%%%Dios POV

I woke my morning to the same buzzing of that stupid alarm clock. God I hate that thing. And I was having a good dream to. Not like I get those very often ether.

I open my tired eyes and sit up in my bed. I notice as I get the grime out of my eyes that Jake is in his bed, sound asleep. 'I wonder when he got back last night. But what I wonder more is why bother have an alarm clock that doesn't wake you up' I thought to myself. I sigh and lift the nice warm covers off my body and swing my legs over my bed side. I stand up and was about to take a step until I felt dizzy and collapsed to the floor.

"What the heck?" I try lifting myself off the floor but I found my energy being zapped away the more I tried. I ended up having no strength left to move my body at all and laid on the floor with my face to the ground. Looks like I don't have as much energy as I thought.

I need help.

"Jake." I muffle into the floor. "Jaaakkkkkeee! Waaaaakkkkee uuuupppp!" Jake just mumbled nonsense and shuffled around in his bed. "Jake if you don't get you lazy A** out of bed right now, I will flick you ear again!" I think that got his attention.

Jake slowly rose from his bed and slammed his hand on the alarm clock. He gave a big yawn and stretched out his body. He then tossed his legs over the side of the bed that I was lying on and stepped right on the back of my head. He didn't move from his position and felt around with his toes while he scratched the back of his head. My guess was he didn't open his eyes yet.

"Eham! (That sound you make when you clear your throat)" I grunted out. Jake finally lifted his foot off my head.

"Dio? Why are you on the floor?" He asked in a tired tone.

"Oh you know, I thought it be more comfy to lie face down with my body in this awkward position." I said sarcastically.

"Do you need help?"

"What do you think?" I ask.

Jake bent down and grabbed me by the shoulders and hoisted me back up on my bed. He laid me down the best he could without it getting too weird and sat down on his bed.

"So, I'm guessing you still haven't recovered your energy?" Jake asked me but I just gave him a 'really, do you have to ask?' look. "I take that as a no."

"No kidding."

"I guess you won't be going to school today either."

"Nor do I want to."

"Because you don't want people to look at you?"

My eyes start too downcast. "Because I'm afraid of what would happen to me if Brad told them what I did."

"Dude, relax. Even though what you did was not your fault, I doubt anyone would believe that you did anything to him."

"I guess."

There was a moment of silence before Jake got up and stretched once again. "Well I'm going to get ready for school. I'll tell my parents and gramps about you not feeling too good. In the meantime, you get some rest and I'll tell mom to bring you up some food. Sound good?"

"Yeah, sure. Say hi to Trixie and Spud for me will yeah?"

"K. Later Dio." Jake said as he started to leave the room.

"See yeah." With that, Jake disappeared down the hall and into the bathroom while I just laid there staring at the ceiling. I found myself slowly getting sleepy and closed my eyes to get some more rest.

%%%Time skip to like 40 minutes later.

I was woken up from my sleep once again to find myself looking at Jakes mom. She had a bowl in her hands and it smelled of something sweet.

"Hey Dio, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"A bit better than before." I said with a small smile.

"That's good. Jake told me about what happened so I brought you up some oatmeal to make you feel better." She then stretched out her hands to give me the bowl but I still couldn't move my arms to take it from her. She then gave me a weird look. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, its kind of just that I can't move at all right now." I said giving a sheepish laugh.

"Well then, I guess there's only one way to get this food into you." She then sat on the edge of the bed and raised the spoon out of the bowl with a bit of oatmeal on it and lifted it to my mouth. I was about to protest about how I don't like being fed by others until I felt my stomach growl real loudly. I then remember that I didn't have anything to eat since after school yesterday.

I sighed in defeat and opened my mouth as she gently put the spoon in it. This was so embarrassing. I could feel my cheeks getting red from it.

After I was finished eating, I thanked he for the food in a shy manner and she giggle a bit from it. She then rose from the bed side and started to head to the door. She then turned he head and said "Oh before I forget. After Jake told me about what happened, I phoned my father to tell him as well. He said for you not to strain yourself and just rest up. He also said that he and Fu will be by later after they are done with errands but until then just get some sleep."

"Ok. Thank you for telling me."

"No problem." She then walked over to the window and closed the shades so the sun light was dimmed in the room. That will make sleeping much easier. She then made her way back to the door and turned around one last time and said "Sweet dreams." before leaving the room.

I then yawned and closed my eye to return to my wondrous land of dreams. But before I feel completely asleep I just thought to myself. 'I wonder what Jakes doing right now?'.

%%%Jakes POV

I left the house soon after I ate my breakfast and head off to school. While I was walking I got a call from Fu dog saying that once school is over that I need to get Dio to the shop for training. I told them about what happened to him but my mom already filled them in. As I finish up with the phone call I find myself already at the school gates and spot Trixie and Spud as they walk over.

"Hey Jakey." She looked around before asking "Where's Dio?"

"He's still not feeling to well after that energy drain so he's going to spend the day resting."

"Aw man!" Spud blurts out. "I wanted to tell him the good news too."

"What news?"

"It's about that little incident with Brad and his friends. Apparently, they all got amnesia and the police are saying that the attack must have been from a wild animal or something, so Dios off the hook!"

"That's great but I can tell Dio still feels guilty about it so let's tell him a in a better way ok? I don't think telling him about the wild animal part will make him feel any better about it."

"Oh, right, Ok."

"We done talkin? Cuz mama Trixie wants to go to class so she can see Kyle Wilkins." Trixie said in a dreamy tone. "Mmm Kyle Wilkins. He's li-" Like a sweet lemon lime in the summer time. We know Trixie." Spud and I say cutting her off. We both hear it like a thousand times! Trixie just pouted as we headed to Mythology.

Man I hate that class.

Ever since Rotwood found out I was a dragon, he's been making my life total hell! He keeps on embarrassing me by bringing up my record and what HE put in it, not me. (1).

Everyone who went to school with me remembers about it and laughs at me when he does. I wish I could just roast him with my fire.

We make our way into class just as the bell rings and take our seats. We go through the daily routine ( Rotwood walks, writes Mythology on the board, the anthem and the announcements and so on) and take our seats once again.

Rotwood then walks up to the front of the class with our reports in his hand and said "Class, I am very disappointed in zee work ethics that went into your repots." He starts to walk around handing back the repots. "All of you just put rubbish and nonsense in them." He then steps in front of me, Trixie and Spud with our repot in his hand. "Except for you 3. Your report on dragons was exceptionally good. I'm not surprised considering Jake is a "dragon" that it was well done." He said with a smug look on his face while the rest of the class laughed.

I groan out and slam my head on the desk. The only reason why we did dragons was because he assigned us it in the first place!

I give a big sigh and said "This is going to be a long day." 'I wish I was Dio right now.'

%%%Time skip to lunch time and Dios POV

"Wakey, wakey eggs and bacey." I heard a voice say. "Come on kid, wake up."

"Uhhhh" I groan out. I open my eyes to see Fu sitting on my chest and Gramps standing next to my bed. "Oh, good morning Fu and Gramps." I say groggily.

"Good afternoon young one." Gramps corrects me. "How are you feeling?"

I try and move around again and find that now I can at least move me left arm a little but everything else I still couldn't move. "I'm still weak but I'm slowly getting my energy back."

"Well I have a little something that might speed up the old recovery proses." Fu started as he pulled out a clear bottle that was filled with a strange, glowing, neon green liquid from one of his skin folds. "It's my special formula. It gives anyone there strength back in no time."

"Uh Fu? No offence but I don't want to drink something you pulled out from one of your skin flaps." I say nicely so I don't hurt his feelings.

"Well kid, you got 2 options here. Either you drink this potion or you stay in bed for another week having us feed you." Fu said but mused the last part. I forgot he knows I don't like being feed.

"Fine, give me the potion." Fu then placed the potion in my hand and jumped off the bed.

I tried to prop myself up on my left arm until I could my back up against the bed post. I struggle and was about to fall until gramps caught me and lifted me so I was sitting up right.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

I sigh as I look at the bottle in my hand. It didn't seem bad but I still didn't trust it. I used my teeth to pull out the cork and sniffed the unknown liquid. To my surprise, it smelled really good, like a spring flower or a nice forest scent. I guess it was ok but I was so wrong. As soon I took the first swig of it, I was gagging like I was being choked. It was the worst thing I have ever tasted in my life!

"Wh-what… is… this?!" I tried to say but I was coughing so much.

"Let's see. Grounded giant toe nail clippings, bat guano, the puss of a thousand witches boils, uhhh…"Fu said as he was trying to think of what else he put into the "potion".

"WHAT! Na Uh, No way I'm drinking this!"

"You already had some so you gotta finish it."

"I'm not taking another sip of your "Potion"!"

"Well then, I guess we'll have to do it the hard way then."

Fu then swiped the bottle from my hand and jumped back on my chest. I knew what he was trying to do so with my good arm I try and push him off me but I end up using all the strength I had and now was helpless.

"Through the lips and pasted the gums, look out stomach cuz here it comes!" He then shoved the bottle in my mouth and watched as the liquid slowly started to drain down my throat.

After what seemed like hours but was only about 30 seconds, the last drop from the "potion" slid down my throat and into my now upset stomach. Fu took the bottle out of my mouth as I began coughing like a mad man.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Fu said as he jumped of me.

"Oh..Oh god…somthins coming up!" I said as I cupped my hands over my mouth.

I then jumped out of bed and made a B line for Jakes bath room. As soon as I got to the toilet, I let all hell break lose. It was ten times worse than that time I accidentally drank curdled milk! Like, Oh my god I just wanted to die!

I keep on vomiting for a good 5 minutes before it stopped and I was left huffing, trying to catch my breath. I then felt someone rub my back and say "At least you made it to the toilet." I then realize it was Fu.

I lift my head from the toilet and give Fu a death stare. "Fu. If you ever try something like that again, I will kill you."

Fu then backs off and said "Whoa ok there no need to rip my head off. I was only trying to help, which by the way, worked."

To my surprise, he was right! After I was done with that whole vomit my guts out thing, I was feeling much better than I did before. I didn't even know how I made it to the bathroom in my previous condition.

I then stood up and wiped my mouth on my sleeve and flushed the toilet. I walked back into Jakes room and sit back down on my bed with a sigh.

"Feeling better?" Gramps asked.

"Surprisingly, yes."

"Good. Jakes school should end in about 2 hours. Use this time to get yourself ready for when Jake comes home, you both are to head to my shop for training." He said as he headed for the door.

"Ok I'll see you later." Gramps then nodded back to me and left the room, followed by Fu. I then sigh out and fall back down into my bed. Man I just wanted to sleep for the rest of the day but I knew I didn't have that much time to myself so I got up and went back to the bathroom to take a shower cuz frankly, I stink!

I strip off my old and dirty clothing and throw it down the laundry chute. I took a quick look in the mirror to see if anything changed while I was unconscious.

Sadly, there were.

My eyes have changed slightly as I could see that the left on was still golden and draconic with its black background while the right one, though it is hard to see, is also draconic now but still purple with the whites still showing.

Some of the scales on my arms and legs have spread a bit and both my horns on my arm and head have grown longer.

My used to be tiny wing was now half its original size that it was before. I changed it back to its normal size because it was starting to hurt when I tried to make it little again.

I also noticed how my hair changed too. Frist thing I found out was now it grew longer. Before it was just touching around my shoulder blades but now it's almost down to my butt! Maybe I should cut it? The next thing I noticed was how…sharp it was getting? I don't think hair is supposed to be sharp if you ask me. It was all stuck together and spikier then it was before but as I ran my hand across it I found that only the ends were sharp while the rest of it was smooth and soft.

…

…

Weird.

After I was done inspecting the changes I gave a sigh out. " I guess I'll have to try and fix this when I go to training today."

I looked down to my chest to see the strange necklace I woke up with hanging around my neck still. I was about to remove it when I remember that I wasn't supposed to take it off, so I leave it on and take my shower.

I take a nice, long and hot shower to rid myself of all the dirt and dried blood that was left from yesterdays fiasco.

Eww.

After my shower I walk back into Jakes room with a towel around my waist and pull out some nice, clean clothing. I put on an old black T shirt that had a faded outline of a sword on it, but not before I cut a hole big enough for my wing to fit through. I slip into dark blue and baggy jeans and tie a really dark (close to black) purple sweeter around my waist as I let my tail hang free from the back of my paints.

As I make my way downstairs I notice that everyone is out either at work or at school. My stomach starts to growl from the lack of food in it so I make my way to the kitchen and make myself some lunch. Nothing fancy, just some plain old chicken noodle soup from the can since I didn't know what I could use without Mrs. Longs permission.

Once I was done eating and cleaned up the bowl and pot I used, I looked at the clock and noticed it was nearing 1. I only had an hour left to myself so I thought I might as well get a little more rest before I head off to training.

I didn't want to go back upstairs so I decided that I take a little nap on the couch.

I then lie down and let my tail lean over the opposite arm rest of the couch and rest my arms behind my head. I use my wing a blanket so I wouldn't crush it and slowly start to feel myself tire, so I close my eyes and laps into sleep.

%%%Time skip to after school and Jakes POV

Man school today was a total bore! Well, really only Mythology but still it was boring.

Trixie and Spud had plans so they had to leave right after school so I was left to walk home by myself and grab Dio before I head off to Gramps shop.

I used my skateboard to get home fast cuz if I didn't then I would be late for dragon training…again.

It only took me about 5 minutes to get home and upon entering said home, I was greeted with the familiar sound of snoring. I look over to see Dio sleeping soundly on the couch and fully dressed. I then got a devilish idea on how I should walk him up. I figured since he flicked me, I should flick him.

I slowly creep around to the front of the couch and was about to flick his ear until his hand popped out from under his wing and grabbed mine.

"You should really learn to be more quiet Jake. I could hear your foot steps as soon as you entered the living room." Dio said as he looked at me with half opened eyes.

He released me from his grasp and I give a small grin. "Well looks like your better. I thought you couldn't move at all this morning? What happened?"

"Don't ask." He said as he shivered.

"Well get ready cuz we have to be at gramps shop in 10 minutes for training."

"Uhhh yeah, about that. We may have a slight problem with that."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Weeelllll, I kinda ran out of wrappings so I can't cover up my scales. I can't shrink my wing back down to its smaller size, and judging by my feet, they will not fit into my boots anymore." He said as he wiggled his now Bigger dragon feet at me.

I gave a sigh. "I can phone my mom and ask her to buy more wrappings for you but as for your wings and feet, we can ask Gramps if he can help."

"Alright but how are we going to get to the shop with me looking like this?" he said as he gestured to himself.

"You up for a lift?" I offered.

"Well, seeing as it's the only other way we can get there on time."

"Then let's get a move on! I don't want to have to clean the toilet with my tongue again." I said as I started to push Dio out into the backyard (2). As soon as we got outside I shifted into dragon form and picked up Dio in the bridle hold once again and was about to fly off until both he and I gave out a yelp as I dropped him on the ground.

"Oww! Dude what's up with your hair?" I ask as I see him rub his wing.

"I don't know it just got all sharp and stuff this morning and you crushed my wing."

"Sorry. Just get on my back, it may slow me down a bit but we don't have much time left." I said as I lowed myself so Dio could get on.

He then stood up and dusted off his back and carefully mounted me. I was surprised on how much heavier he's gotten but I shook it off and took to the sky. The flight wasn't so bad. I made sure to stay high enough so people wouldn't noticed us but low enough so helicopter and planes (if any) couldn't spot us. We made it just in time as I landed on the roof of the shop to see Gramps and Fu already waited there for us.

"Well it's about time. You guys were almost late." Fu said.

"Sorry, it was kinda my fault on that one." Dio said with a sheepish laugh as he slid off my back.

I decided to stay in my dragon for because I was going to have to train in it in a bit so I might as well save the energy.

Gramps walked up in front of us and quickly inspected Dio. "Dio, have you gotten taller?"

I looked over at Dio to see Gramps was right. Dio was like, 5 10 now! Dang, when did he start growing?

"I guess so. I didn't really notice the height as much as everything else."

"Like what?" I ask.

"Well as you already know Jake, my hair has grown long and sharper than it was before. The scales around my body have grown a bit, along with my horns and I can't shrink my wing anymore."

"Hmm, most interesting. Well, let's see if we can fix that." Gramps said as he took a sitting position. "I want you to sit down a mediate with me and Jake. This is the first step in controlling your dragon chi, Focus."

"Ok." Dio said as he sat down next to Gramps. I did the same shortly afterwards and all three of us sat in silence.

Well, that was until I heard the familiar slap of someone's curtain shoe to someone's curtain head.

Thankfully if wasn't mine.

"Owww! What was that for?!" Dio exclaimed.

I open my eyes to see Dio rubbing his head while Gramps was putting his shoe back on.

"You were not concentrating enough. You must focus and feel the energy around you. Once you have connected with that energy, then you will have passed the first step of focus." Gramps said as he resumed his meditation.

"Alright but please don't hit me with your shoe again." Dio said as he sighed out and resumed as well.

I closed my eyes again and went back to meditating with Dio and Gramps. Since I've been doing this for so long, it wasn't hard for me to get into the flow of the energy but when I first started out, I found it to be one of the hardest things ever to learn.

We continued to meditate for a while and I was starting to get bored of it when I heard Gramps rise up walk around. I opened my eyes again to see Gramps standing in front of Dio with his hand almost touching his head while Dio just sat there sit meditating.

"Uhhh, Gramps? What are you doing?" I ask.

"Shhh. I need you to be quiet" Gramps said quietly before closed his eyes chanted something.

A blue aura surrounded his hand as he touched it to Dios head. The light from it was starting to turn brighter and Gramps pulled his hand away with, what looks like to be a dark purple orb just about the size of his hand.

"Hmm. Most interesting." He said as he studied the orb.

"What? What is it?"

"This, young dragon is Dios dragon chi, or at least a small portion of it. Every dragon has a different colour chi that represents what element you are. I figured I'd check it now since he is deep in meditation but I didn't think it would be this colour."

"Why? What's wrong with purple?"

"Purple represents the magic itself. Having purple chi is very rare among dragons. Only a few have ever had it. I thought since his scales were blue it would also be blue but I guess I was wrong."

"Sooo is this a good thing or a bad thing?"

"It's not good but it's not bad either. I just means we will have to teach him differently than we would have before."

"Differently how?"

"Instead of our normal fighting techniques, we will have to teach Dio something more. Magic."

"But Gramps, how are we supposed to teach him magic if we can't use it?"

"Who said we can't use it?" Gramps said with a smirk.

"What do yo-" "We'll talk later. Right now we must continue to train Dio. That is, after we wake him up." He cut in as he touched the orb to Dios head to have it disappear.

Gramps then got behind Dio and did something I never thought he would have done.

He flicked him.

Behind the left ear.

Dios eyes shot open as he jumped from his sitting position and started to roll around, cupping his ear.

"Owowowowowowowow!" He then stopped rolling around and looked at gramps with teary eyes and a kinda funny mad face. "What the heck was that for?!"

"I needed to wake you from you meditation." He said simply.

"But you didn't need to burn my ear!"

"I did no such thing."

"Wha? Then why does it feel like you burned me?"

"Because behind the left ear is the dragons most sensitive spot. It is where all the nerves that correspond with your dragon anatomy are."

"Uggg. You know, I think being a dragon is more trouble than it's worth." He said as he stood up, rubbing his ear still.

"Tell me about it." I said as I stood next to him.

"Well Dio, I am glad to say you have passed the first part of learning to control your dragon chi. Now we move on to focusing that energy to revert yourself to your human form." Gramps said as he gave an example by turning into a dragon and back.

"Yeah, finally! So what do I have to do?" Dio said looking eager as ever.

"You must feel the energy around you once more but this time you must channel it into your body. Let's start with your wing."

"Alright." He said as he sat down again and started to meditate.

I guess teaching Dio will be easier than I thought.

But then again, when has being a dragon ever been easy?

%%%Dios POV

'Alright so all I need to do is feel that energy again, but this time, bring it into my body. Sounds easy enough.' I thought.

I started to feel the energy once again and did as Gramps said. It felt a bit weird having it enter your body but once you connect with it, it feels like you can sense everything around you.

Gramps said I should try and get rid of my wing first so as the energy went into me I focused it on my wing. It felt the same tingling sensation as I did when I shrunk it down a couple nights ago so I knew it was working.

That was until I heard a ripping noise.

The sound snaps my out of my mediation and I open my eyes. I look around to see where the noise came from but I saw nothing except for Gramps and Jake staring at me with wide eyes.

I can put two and two together to figure out that ripping noise came from me.

I slowly turn my head around to see not one wing on my back, but Two!

"Aw man! This is the exact opposite of what I was going for!" I shout out.

Gramps just sighs and said "I figured something like this would happen. You were too egger to rid yourself of your wing that you weren't focused enough."

I give a big groan out. "This means I have more work to do, doesn't it?" They both gave a silent nod and just slam my head on the ground. "This is going to be a long day." I mumble.

%%%Time skip

I've been training with Gramps and Jake for hours on this roof and I'm barely getting anywhere! One time I almost had my wings gone but I lost focus and they grew back again. It was nearing the time Jake and I had to go so I was giving it my all for the last few minutes we had.

"Ok, I'm going to try one more time. If I don't get it then we'll go home." I tell Jake. He just nods back to me.

I went back to meditating and focused what energy I had left into this last retransformation. I could feel my wings getting smaller and smaller but as they did I found that I was running out of energy fast. I kept on pushing myself until I could barely do it anymore and broke out of focus huffing.

I look back to see my wings still there but this time they have resumed their tiny form. They may not be fully gone, but I'll take what I can get.

"Ok… that's it for me…let's go home." I say still panting. I try to stand up but as soon as I got to my feet start to stubble and lost my balance. I was about to fall but Jake caught me in his arms.

"Looks like someone's tired." He said with a small chuckle. "Come on lets go home. Dinner should be ready soon." Jake said as he helped me regain my balance and then positioned himself for me to ride him once again. Before I mount him I turn to Gramps and give a respectful bow.

"Thank you for your help today Master. I learned a lot and I can't wait to learn more."

"You are welcome young one. Now go home and get some rest. You deserve it." He said with a sincere smile.

"Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow." I say as I mount Jake. He gives a nod and Jake and I take to the skies.

As we made our way home I found myself get more tired by the minute. It was getting hard for me to keep my eyes open so I rest my head on Jakes back and slowly rest them. 'I guess a sort nap couldn't hurt' I thought before I drifted off to sleep.

%%%Jakes POV

As we were flying it found it kinda quiet so I decided I break it.

"So Dio, what do you think of your first day of training?" I ask.

"…"

"Dio, what's wrong?"

"…"

"Dio?"

I take a quick glance to my back to see Dio sleeping soundly on it. I guess he was really tired from all the training today that he couldn't stay awake. I gave a small chuckle as I remember what it was like to feel like that when I first began my training. I guess it couldn't hurt to let him sleep.

I was broken out of thought when I noticed I just pasted my home so I make a quick U turn. I make sure to position Dio in a piggyback so he won't fall off right before I land on the front porch and enter the house.

When I walked in I saw my dad and sister in the living room watching TV and my mom in the kitchen making dinner. As I close the door with my tail Hailey peeks her head over the couch at me.

"Hey Jake. How was training?" She said and got both my parents attention. My dad turned around to see me and my dragon form again and gave me a stern look.

"Jake. What have I said about dragon powers in the house?"

"I know dad and I'm sorry but Dio got really tired so I had to carry him back again." I said as I turned my back slightly towards them so they could see Dio.

My dad just sighed and smiled. "Alright you're off the hook. This time."

"Thanks dad." I then continued to walk over to the stairs until my mom came out of the kitchen and saw Dio on my back.

"So I'm guessing he won't be joining us for dinner?" She questioned.

"No I don't think so. I think we should just let him sleep and feed him a big breakfast in the morning."

My mom just smiled and walked up to me. She then reached he hand over my shoulder and brushed the hair from Dios face away so she could see his eyes. "You know, the way you treat him it the way a big brother would treat him as a sibling."

I didn't think about it like that before. I just thought I was being a good friend but now that I think about it. I guess I do treat Dio like my little brother. "Yeah I guess I do."

My mom chuckle and turned back to the kitchen as I turned and went upstairs. Once I got to my room, I carefully placed Dio in his bed as nicely as possible and dragoned down. I smile at Dio and turn to the door.

I turn back to him one more time and say "Goodnight Dio" before closing the door and left him to sleep.

%%%

Wow that was one of my longest chapters yet. I'm sorry I took so long to write it, I was kinda busy with my job and my family that I didn't have that much time to write. Thank you guys so much for your support and review and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter ^u^. Leave a review or Pm me if you would like to and I'll see you guys next time :3.

1 This was a mention from season 2 episode 28 : Magic Enemy (I think :3)

2 I don't think Jake has a backyard but use your imagination.


	10. The Wizard of Wall Street Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story (except Dio). All characters are from the TV show American Dragon Jake Long.

" Talking

' Thinking

Hey guys, I figured that some of you would like to see some action in this story so I'm giving you what you want :3. This will be a 3 part series that revolves around Jake and Dio fighting with some baddies ):3. I would like to thank Kingdomsaviour90 and Jacob Whitelake for being the betas for this chapter, you guys are awesome ^u^. I hope you all enjoy and thanks to all of you who reviewed ^u^.

The Wizard of Wall Street Part 1

%%%Dios POV

My first week of living in New York is coming to an end. After I woke up on Wednesday morning, I did my daily routine of getting ready, eating breakfast, and heading off to school with Jake.

I found out that all my training did pay off because my feet and size went back to normal in my sleep.

The entire school day was another boring, awkward one since people are still cautious around me but I shrugged it off. After school, Jake and I went for training again. It was basically the same stuff we did yesterday but I still couldn't get it right.

Once we finished our training we went home and relaxed for a bit before hanging out with Trixie and Spud and play some video games in Jake's room. It was nearing dinner so they had to leave a little while after they got there but we were going to hang out again tomorrow.

Jake and I finished our dinner and went upstairs to do homework. Well, Jakes homework really. I already finished all mine in school so I was helping Jake with his. Sometimes it pays to be super smart.

It was getting late so once we were done Jake went off for his night patrol on the city while I got ready for bed and soon fell asleep.

The rest of the week went continued in this same pattern and before I knew it, it was Saturday. I thought that we would do something cool but boy, I did not expect for what happen, to happen.

It started off as what I assume to be, a normal Saturday morning. Jake and I slept in for a bit before we got dressed and had breakfast. Jake was wearing his signature red jacket over a plain dark grey T-shirt. He had light blue, blue jeans with rips on the knees and his dragon belt around his waist.

I was wearing a dark blue muscle top with my wings sticking out of the holes I cut out on the back of it. For the first time in a week I decided to wear shorts. They were light beige and just went past my knees so I hate to wrap up my shins and feet if I went out today, which I had too. Lastly I just had a simple black zip up sweater tied to my waist for when I had to go out.

Once we finished our breakfast we made our way to the shop for more training. We continued the same old stuff we were doing before but after about an hour of training Fu showed up out of nowhere.

"Hey Jake, hey Dio. How's it going?"

"Good. I almost got fully control over hiding my wings but it seems I still need just a little more training before I can get it." I said.

"Don't worry, you'll get it eventually. Oh and I was wondering something. How would you two like to go with me on a little trip to Magnus Bazaar? I need to pick up a few thing I order and I thought you guys might want to come along."

"Sure, I'm up for a trip." Jake said.

"Um, what's Magnus Bazaar?" I ask.

"It's a place where a lot of magical creatures go to do business. Think of it like a market place."

"Hmm, sounds interesting, but won't Gramps be mad that I ran off with you guys?"

"I don't think so, usually he only gets mad when we run off and something bad happens, but I'm sure nothing will."

"…Ok, I'll come too."

"Alright then kiddies, let's get a move on. The next train will be arriving at the subway station soon." Fu said as he left out the door followed by Jake.

"Wait, train?" I ask as I walk out after them. "What do you mean by train?" They just kept on walking. "Aw come guys wait for me!" I said as I put on my sweater, pulled up the hood and chased after them.

%%%

Jake, Fu and I went downtown and went to the subway station. I didn't know why we were taking a train to this place but I guess I would find out why soon.

We got on to a train that didn't really had people going in and out of it and sat down in a seemingly empty car. As the train doors closed, Jake and I take a seat while Fu sits on Jakes lap.

The train ride wasn't so bad. Jake and I just talked about stuff while Fu was pretending to be a normal dog. Once we arrived at the last stop, the doors open and everyone leaves the car. I was about to leave too but Jake caught on my "belt" and pulled me back into my seat.

"Ow! Jake what was that for?" I ask rubbing my soar tail.

"This isn't our stop." He said plainly.

"Uhh, Jake. This is the last stop for this train."

"Not for us." He said as he waved to the conductor. I turn to face him as he removes his hat to reveal horns underneath. He then nodded and pulled a red leaver on the side of the door and I found our seats started to rise. I close my eyes and braced for impacted as I thought we were going to hit the ceiling but somehow we just went right through it. When I open my eyes, I found myself in the whole new place!

"What the heck just happen?!" I ask astounded on how we got here.

"We just took a portal for the train, to here." Fu said as he walked in front of us. "Kid, welcome to Magnus Bazaar."

As I look around I see tons of magical creatures everywhere. I saw Trolls, Fairies, Lepercons, Unicorns and so much more! We made our way through the market place and I notice some people giving me a weird look and whisper to the person next to them.

Great. Just like school. All over again.

But what happened next, I didn't expect.

All of a sudden, we were surrounded by magical creatures and they were all asking for my autograph.

Ok. So maybe it's not so much like school.

"Jake! What's happening?!" I yell over the fanning mob.

"How should I know?!" He yells back.

"Oh no I completely forgot!" Fu yells out as he climbs up my leg and sits on my head so he wouldn't get stepped on. "I forgot that people in the Bizarre know you're the Trident dragon! Sorry, it must have slipped my mind."

"Ya think?!" Jake and I yell out.

I was continually being pushed around and pulled on by the mob and it was starting to get annoying. I felt people pull on my hair and even yank some of it out. Gerrrr, now I was really starting to get annoyed.

Finally after a few more moments of this crap, Jake dragoned up and roared out.

"Enough!" He roared. Everyone stopped yelling and pushing and turned their attention towards Jake.

"Look y'all, Dio and I don't want any trouble here. We came to pick up a few things and that's it. Not to be mobbed by all you people. Now if you all don't step off and leave us alone, then you'll have to deal with the American Dragon. Got it?"

Everyone slowly backed away from me and went back to their business with sad faces. Jake dragoned down and sighed out.

"Sorry bout that."

"No it's ok. Thanks for getting rid of them for me. I was about to snap on them if you didn't for me." I said with a laugh. Jake laughed along with me to.

"Uh guys?" Fu said as he jumps off my head and back on the ground. "I don't want to spoil your fun, but let's get the stuff I need and get out of here before something else bad happens." As he finished saying that he walked into, what I assume to be is a stone golem and it did not look happy.

It body size was humongous as it looked down at us. It was almost the size of Jakes house! All of it body was made from boulders and rocks held together somehow. It had stubs for feet and its hands had 3 fingers on each. If head had to hollow holes in it with 2 bright yellow spheres glowing in them its jaw looked like it had an under bite and at the top of its head was a small tree growing for it.

"Way to go Fu." I say sarcastically "You want add anything else to our bad luck?"

"Oh shut up." He replies bitterly as he backs up from the golem.

It towered over and looked us all in the eye.

"Are you the Trident Dragon?" it said in a deep male tone and pointed to me. "If you are, I was ordered to take you."

"Ummm, no?" I answer awkwardly.

"Then why is your tail the same as the picture our boss showed us?" it asked as it pointed to my now unravelled tail. I guess people managed to pull on it enough for it to come lose from my waist.

"Oh, that it's umm, ahhhh." Crap, of all the times to have a brain fart. "Uhh, Run!" I yell out as I pick up Fu and grab Jakes hand and run away from it. Sadly, I didn't get too far because as I took my first couple of steps, another golem popped up from around the corner, leaving us trapped.

"Great! Can this get any worse?!" Fu shouts out. Two more golems walk up behind both golems trapping us and watch from behind.

"Want to add anything else Fu, maybe a giant spider or a kraken?" I say giving him a 'do not approve look'.

"Sorry." He said meekly.

"Just go hide until this is over." I said. I put him down and he scampers off into a small crack in the wall, leaving Jake and I alone with 4 rock giants.

Jake shifts into dragon form as I kick off my boots and take off my sweater. We then stand back to back as the golems start to close in on us.

"You think you have enough fighting experience to help me kick some rocky butt?" Jake asked.

"Does 3 years of martial arts count?"

"I think it would."

"Then I guess I do." I answer with a smirk.

"Ok, you think you can handle 2 of them?"

"Maybe but I guess we have no choice."

"On 3?"

"Yeah."

(They say this at the same time)

"1."

"2."

"3!"

%%% Jake POV

As Dio and I split up, I start to fly and shoot some fire balls at the first golems face, getting its attention. It swung its huge arm at me but I flew higher to avoid it. The other golem dug its hands into the ground and picked up a big piece of earth. It chucked it at me but I avoided it and rained fire down on both of them. I thought it was working until another piece of earth broke its way through the flames and hit me directly in the chest.

It knocked the wind out of me and I started to lose altitude. I was about to recover until one of the golems smacked me down to the ground.

"Damn, these things hit hard!" I say out loud while rubbing my head.

I flapped my wings and returned to the sky just as the golem tried to crush me with its huge foot. I blew more fire on them but it didn't seem like it was doing anything to them at all.

'So if fire won't then what will?' I ask myself.

I swooped down behind the first golem and dodge a swing coming from the second one. It accidentally hit the first one and smashed its arm away. 'So they aren't too durable against each other eh?' I just got a great idea.

As I was thinking of what to do, the golem took rocks from the ground and rebuilds its arm while the other one was still swinging at me. Now I can put my plan into action.

"Hey rock head!" I shout out to the second golem. "You got a little something on your face!" I then blew some fire all in its face and flew back to the first one. I popped up right in its face and blew a raspberry at it as it tried to swat me away. I backed up and was now right between both golems.

"Come on guys! Are you really that pathetic that you can't hit one little dragon?" Both of their faces turn into frowns and both wind up a punch. I waited just for the right moment to fly up and out of the way as both of their punch collided with the others head, smashing it to pieces. Their giant rock bodies start to crumble apart as I descended back to the ground.

"Well I guess that take cares of that." I say as I clap the dust of my hands. "Now to go help Dio with his fight."

As I turn around and take my first couple of steps, the ground starts to shake violently. I turn around to see the remains of the golems start to rebuild themselves into one humongous body. It now had four legs that were spread out like a crabs on all four sides of its body. It had two arms on each side of its torso that was now double the size it once was and two heads rested each shoulder. Both heads roar out and flail their arms as it starts to charge at me.

"Aw man!" 'I hope Dios doing better than me.' I say in my head as I return to the battle.

%%%Dios POV

As Jake fly's away to fight his two golems I'm left thinking to myself as I ran away from the golems chasing after me.

'How the hell am I supposed to defeat these things?!'

I stop and turn around to face the golems. They stop running as well and tower over me.

"We were not allowed to hurt you, but if you don't stop running from us, then we must in order to capture you." The first one said as it tried to grab me, but I kept on jumping out of its reach.

Thank you dragon feet.

"Well that's too bad, cuz I ain't going anywhere with you two!"

"The we must us force." It said as it tried to stomp on me.

I quickly evade their feet and eventually latch on to one of them with my claw hand. It kicks it leg off in attempt to fling me off but I got a good grip on it. Once it stops trying to kick me off I used this small window of opportunity to climb up its leg, up to its chest. On the way up it kept on trying to smack my off like I was some sort of bug but I managed to dodge each hand.

Once I made my way up to its neck, I make my way to the back of it and climb up the rest of the way until I'm on top of its head.

'Ok so I'm managed to climb all the way up to its head…now what?'

I had no idea of what I could do to take this thing down and was left hanging on for dear life as it swung its head around. Unfortunately when it whipped its head up with such force, my claws came loose from their grip and I was sent flying into the air.

As my fast ascending slowed to a stop I was left a moment to myself to look down and see how far off the ground I was.

I was so far away that I could see the entire bizarre from my view point.

…

…

…

I was so dead.

I started to fall and was panicking on what I could do. Oh man if only I could fly.

Wait.

Fly! That's it!

I have wings! I can fly!

I concentrated really hard and my wings grew to their original size.

`Yes I got them out! Now all I have to do is….' At that exact moment I just realized something.

I wasn't taught how to fly yet.

I then started to panic again as I noticed how close the ground was getting and closed my eyes as I knew I wasn't going to make it. But all of a sudden I felt my body jerk forward and my falling had stopped.

I open my eyes and saw I was hovering just a few feet from the ground and the golems were far down the street. I look back to see my wings have opened and were emitting a bright neon blue glow that took over the entire wing membrane while the edges and thicker parts were left the same.

"I-I'm flying. I'm flying!" I stuttered out of pure joy that I survived. But I as my joy was cut short as I was the golems were getting closer.

"Well, let's put these wings to the test." I say as I started to fly towards them. I didn't even have to flap my wings to stay in the air. All I had to do was lean in to where I wanted to go and my wings would respond.

Once I got near them, I swooped low in between their legs and started to zip around them. I was flying so fast that my wings were leaving a trail of light!

My flying was cut short as one of the golems clipped my wing and made me spiral out of control. I managed to stop myself from crashing to the ground, but I had to land in order to stop it. Once I did, my wings stop glowing and shrunk back down to their small size.

"What?! No, not now! I still need you!" I yell out as I try to make them big again, but the wounded do it.

When I wasn't paying attention, one of the golems managed to grab me in its big hand and began to crush me in it.

I hissed out in pain and growled "Let me go!" But all it did was laugh at me and tighten its grip even more.

"I said let…me…GO!"

All of a sudden the golems hand exploded and I was freed from its grip. When I open my eyes I see that my hair had grown to become a shield around my entire body. It was long and very sharp to the touch but as soon as I did touch it, it receded back to its normal size it was before.

"Ok…that was weird, but at least I'm free." I said as I watch the golems hand grow back. I'm not getting anywhere with this. I can't bring my wings back out and all I got for means of attack is my hair but I don't think I can use it to take down these rock giants. Oooo come on brain, you have the IQ of a nuclear engineer think of something!

I turn and start to run away from the golems once again with them in close pursuit. I turn tight corners that they wouldn't be able to fit through but they just break everything in their path, but it did slow them down.

As I look around for where else I could go my eye catches something in the window of a shop. It showed a small box like speaker that had "Loudest music player in the world! Buy one today!" written around it. As I get a little closer I see a warning in the corner that read "Warning, sonic vibration may cause death, deafness, earthquakes, and headaches."

Sonic vibration.

That might just work.

I run into the store and right up to the cash register. The man sitting there looked like a troll but I wasn't too sure. He was reading his newspaper and wasn't paying any attention to me until he gives me a quick glance and his eyes go wide.

"You-you're the Trident dra- dragon!" He stuttered out. "Wha-what can I do for you?"

"Ok, right now I'm being chased by these huge rock golems and I can't do anything to stop them! I need that sonic speaker you have or else I'm dead meat!" I plead.

"Ok, here take it!" He said as he grabbed one from behind the counter and shoved it in my hands.

"Thank you so much!" I said as I ran out but all I could hear him say was "I can't believe I meet the Trident dragon!"

As I step out of the store I see the golems just make their way through the remains of the buildings they just ran throw. They start to look around for me but I wave to get their attention.

"Hey! You guys like music?!" I ask. One of them spot me and were just about to grab me as I press the play button on the speaker. "Then I guess you'll love this!"

The sonic wave coming from the speaker was so intense that it pushed me back against the wall of the store I was just in. As each sound wave hits the giant pieces of rock fly off it bit by bit until it starting to crumble apart into nothing. As soon as it was all gone i press the pause button and slump down to the ground.

"One down and one to go. Now where is it?" I asked as I looked around to see the other golem has disappeared. I get up to inspect where it went but I find nothing. 'Maybe it got caught in the sound waves and was destroyed too?'

I look down to the ground and kick some of the dust from the remains of the rock giant as I notice my shadow was getting bigger. I didn't really understand what was happening until it hit me. I look up to see the golem, rapidly descending to the ground.

"What?! It jumped?!" I turn and make a quick sprint away but as the golem landed, it created a shock wave that lifted me off the ground and high in the air. The golem then charges at me while I'm in the air and punches me with full force, sending me flying down the street. Luckily I saw it coming and managed to raise my arms up to defend myself but the impact was hard and painful.

I crash into a shop of some kind and slam into the back wall of said shop. I land painfully on the ground with a groan as I try and get my senses back in order. I noticed a small figure standing in front of me with a worried face on. He was very small and had a green suit on with a matching hat. He had a ginger beard and a small black cane with a few gold spots on it.

"Are you alright lassie? He asked in a heavy Irish accent.

I'm guessing he was a Lepercon.

I groan once again and wipe my hand over my forehead. As I look at my hand I see it was covered in blood and I felt some of it trickle down my face.

"I… think. Where am I?" I ask as I get to my feet shakily.

"This here is Pot of Gold Imports and Exports. My name is Brokimis. How did you get here?" He asked.

"I was fighting a stone golem…The Golem!" I forgot about it. It must be coming here right now!

I quickly run over to, what used to be the door way and peaked out to find nothing. I step out and look in all direction but I don't see the golem anywhere.

"Where did it go?" I ask myself.

"Where did what go lassie?" Brokimis asked as he stepped outside with me.

"There was this huge rock giant and I was fighting it just before I was thrown in your store, but now I can't find it anywhere."

"What are you talking about? There weren't any rock giants around here."

"Uh, yeah, there kinda was. I was just fighting 2 of them. I managed to defeat on of them but the other one kicked me into your store, hence why I ended up here."

"Well it's not here anymore, come back in my store so I can fix you up. That gash on your head looks pretty bad." He said as he walked back into his store.

"Oh, thank you." I said as I followed him. He led me to the back of his store where all the shelves were and pulled up a chair for me to sit in. when I sat down he pulled up his own chair and jumped up on top of it. I lowered my head so he could take a look but as soon as I did I got a massive headache.

"Hmm, it looks like the bleeding already stopped and the gash is healing up." He said surprised.

"Yeah, I kinda have a healing factor. Comes in handy for times like this."

"Really?" He asked very intrigued. He jumped off the chair and started to walk away when I hear him whisper to himself "That might put the price up just a bit more."

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing lad. Just talking to myself." He replied as he rummaged through a box. Something tells me I shouldn't trust him.

"If it's alright with you, I'm just going to go now." I then got up out of the chair and made my way to the front of the store when I heard him shout out "Wait!"

I turn around to see him running up with a chainmail like bracelet. "Before you go, I would like to give you this."

"Why do you want to give me something after I just destroyed the door way to your store?"

"Think of it as a gift for the legendary Trident dragon." He said with weird smile.

"How did you know I was the Trident dragon?" I said, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Everyone knows about you. I just want to give you a little present as a token of good will."

I take a moment to think about this. 'Why would he go out of his way to give me this? And why does he look so determent to give it to me?'

"Mmmm Alright, I'll accept your gift." I said as I kneeled down to his level and held out my right hand.

"Splendid! This bracelet is made from one of the strongest materials know to the magical world, Unicorn horn. I thought you'd might like it." He said as he put the bracelet on my wrist.

I stood back up and examined the chain. It had an amazing about of detail in each link. I was pretty impressed.

"Thank you. Now I got to get…back…to~" I said slowly before I collapsed to the floor I look over to see the bracelet shinning a bright green. I tried to push myself back up but I was so dizzy and everything was starting to go black.

"Oh my, did I forget to mention that, that bracelet is made from another type of material?" I heard Brokimis muse as he walk in front of me. "Oh yes, I did. That bracelet is also made from not only Unicorn horn, but a substance that weakens dragons, Sphinx hair." He said with a devilish smile.

"W..Why would…you d-do this?" I stammer out of exhaustion.

"Because boy o, I know you're very valuable, and could make me a lot of money off something like you. Now I think it's time you go to sleep." He said as he pulled out a blue pouch from his pocket. He reached inside and took out what looked like dust and blew it in my face.

I instantly felt so tired and let the clutches of darkness take hold of me.

%%%

As I slowly come back to reality I find myself in some place dark with something cold touching my body. I try to move but I'm stopped by what feels like chains and felt tired again as I struggled. I feel something like a blind fold covering my eyes and what feels like a piece of rope gagging my mouth tight. I try to think of a way to get out but my thinking was cut short when I hear someone talking.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to another magical auction."

Brokimis I grow in my head. What does he mean by magical auction? What's being sold?

"Today we have a special idea for sale. It's not only very powerful, but also very rare, only one of a kind."

Oh no. Please tell me he's not talking about what I think he's talking about.

I felt a tug at the back of my head as the blindfold starts to come lose.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce to you the Trident dragon!" He said just as the blindfold slipped off my eye to reveal my face to the audience. I look around and I can easily see over a hundred creatures of all shapes and sizes looking at me and applauding.

Crap it is me.

"Now let's start the bidding at 50 thousand gold shall we?"

"55 Thousand!" A creature calls out.

"65!"

"70!"

It keeps going on and on but I soon tune it out and start to think of ways I could get out of here.

I look down to myself to see my arms pinned behind my back with heavy and big chains wrapped around both my arms and torso. It appears I'm strapped down to a metal chair with both my legs chained to the legs and my tail is pinned to the floor behind me with more chains.

I start to naw on the rope in my mouth with my sharp teeth and managed to cut it. I spat it out and struggled ageist the bonds again but they started to glow bright green and my energy was zapped away again.

Great. More Sphinx hair.

I try to move my head around to see if I could spot anything I could use but my reach was limited because my hair was underneath the chains and it hurt to pull on it.

Hmm.

Maybe I could do that thing with my hair again? But the only problem was I didn't even know how I did it in the first place.

I sigh out and try to struggle again but these stupid chains keep draining my energy. But I did notice something. Each time they drained my energy, I felt that it was taking away less and less of it.

Maybe I'm building up an immunity to it from prolonged exposure?

I move my tail around a little bit to see how much I could actually move it. It wasn't much but I noticed that the chains were bolted to the wooden floor of the stage. I could break it and use my tail to break these chains. Even if they are unicorn horn I know my tail is stronger then it. I just had to wait for the right moment to strike.

I focused my attention back on the auction as I notice how high the bidding has gone up to already.

"76 Million!"

"82 Million!"

Holy crap! Am I really worth that much?!

I keeps on going on like this for a few more seconds before someone in the back raises his number (You know that card thing you hold up when you want to bid or something) and said,

"10 Billion Gold!"

Everyone else fell silent and was shocked to hear that price, even me. Brokimis took this opportunity to talk.

"Going once."

Crap.

"Going Twice."

Crap, Crap, Crap!

"Sold to number 56!" He said as he banged his mallet on the podium. "Number 56, would you come up and pay for your item."

The man rose from his seat and walked up the cat walk to the stage. He was wearing a plain green suit with a black shirt underneath. His hair was sticking up in the air with 2 white strips going down his black hair.

As soon as he got up on stage and approached Brokimis I put my plan into action.

I pulled with all my might with my tail and ripped it from the floor boards it was chained to. The chains started to glow green but I didn't let it stop me from achieving my goal. I swiftly swung my tail around the back of the chains that were pinning my arms and torso and cut them free. I repeated the same with my legs and stood up out of the chair, flicking off and other chain pieces that remained.

I looked over to see Brokimis and the man stunned that I was out and about. I took this small window of shock to make my escape. I quickly spun on my heels (even though they aren't touching the ground. Dragon feet remember) and dashed for the back of the stage. I was cut short when 6 trolls with clubs came out from the back stage entrance and surrounded my front while, the man and Brokimis covered me from the back.

I narrowed my eyes and looked around for anywhere else I could go. I saw an exit at the other end of the audience but I would have to either barge my way through the audience or fly my way over.

Fly. Duh.

I sprouted my wings and took to the air. Automatically, the bright neon blue glow over took my wing membrane and I remained afloat. I leaned forward and took off over the audience who were "Oooo"ing and "Awe"ing. I was just about to make it when 2 huge pink hands in closed around me, trapping me in their grip.

I turn my head to see the man holding what look like to be 2 wands with red spiders on the tops of them. The hands were coming from the wands and looked like to be mad of pure energy.

As he was slowly bringing me back to the stage I hear him say "Now, now. I just paid a lot of money for you. You should be honoured that you're now my property." He said as I ended up back on the stage, facing him in the grip of these huge hands still.

"I'm not anyone's property! Especially yours!" I yell at him.

"Hmm. Crafty and a fight. I might need to add more restraints to you when we get back to your new home.

"Pfft, I'm ain't going anywhere with you! So you can just go to Hell!"

His face turned into a frown and he moved his arms closer together. As he did, the hands grips tighten excruciatingly. I yelled out in pain but he didn't stop tightening his grip. I felt a rib or two crack under the pressure and yelled out even louder. "Listen you; I just paid a fortune for you! I will not disrespect me in such manner again! Do you understand?" He asked but I remained as silent as I could. "I said do you understand!?"

He then brought his arms even closer together and caused me to cry out as I felt even more of my ribs crack and break from the pressure. I started to cough up blood and that's when he finally loosed his bone crushing grip on me to a lesser one.

My head was hanging low as I was left wincing and huffing from the pain in my chest. I could feel it already start to heal but that doesn't mean it still doesn't hurt.

"Now" the man started. "Have you learned you lesson?"

I looked up at him with hazy eyes and gave him a dirty look. I then spat blood on his suit and smiled at bit at the look he gave me. Pure and udder disgust.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to teach you more on how you should treat me." He then walked closer to me as I still gave him a dirty look.

"I am Elie Pandaise, the wizard of Wall Street, world's most richest man, and your new master, my pet." He said with a menacing laugh as he raised his wands in the air and caused the hands to emit a powerful shock wave that coursed through and around my body. I opened my mouth to yell but I couldn't as the shock caused all my muscles to freeze.

After a couple of seconds of this madness, the shocking stopped and I was left with nothing left in me.

My vision started to blur and everything started to get dark.

The last thing I see was the evil smile on that man's face before I am forced back into the darkness.

%%%

So this was part one of this maybe 3 part series. The second part might be the shortest out of the 3 but you won't know until you read it :3. I hope you guys enjoyed the fighting and I'll be back soon with another chapter on the way ^u^.

A few things I just want to say.

I'm using Season 2 Pandarise because he looks more crazy and menacing.

Season 2 Lepercon model.

When Dio gets his full dragon form, it will be season 1 model. (cuz I don't really like the snake form)

Now a question for you guys. What dragon model for Jake do you guys like more? Season 1 or season 2? Since I don't know how to make a poll could you guys just leave your option in a review? If you could that would be awesome ^u^.

Thank you all for reading. Leave a review below if you would like to, or Just Pm me if you have anything you wish to say.

DD23 Out!


End file.
